Stephanie The Dancer
by Moonlady
Summary: I forgot to think of a title, that's the best I can think of short notice. Stephanie spends a lot of time growing up away from Lazytown. And then comes back. SportaSteph in the making. Focuses a lot on the relationship between Sportacus and Stephanie.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Ummmm... I'm not sure where this fanfic came from, and I'm not really sure where it's going. I kinda just feel like I've got to get it out of my system.

I love the SportaSteph pairing. I admit it. I consider Sportacus to be a pretty ageless character, so the perceived age difference just doesn't bother me in the least. Mostly because I think Sportacus will be the same age when Stephanie is 20 as he was when she was 8.

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine. Magnus Scheving is brilliant and possibly one of the best looking men alive. That's all.

So anyway, yeah. On with the fic.

* * *

Mayor Meanswell and Sportacus and all of the children of Lazytown were at the train station to see Stephanie off. She was going back home for the school year like she always did. Stephanie was sticking most of her torso out the window and waving.

"I'll see you guys next year!" She shouted just as the train was starting up. "G'bye Uncle Milford! G'bye Pixel, Stingy, Trixie, Ziggy! Bye Sportacus! I love you!" Stephanie shouted over the engine. She tucked herself back inside as the train started moving, afraid of her head being knocked off.

Everyone waved enthusiastically at her, shouting farewells.

"It's always so sad to see her go." Sportacus said with a sigh as he put his hands down.

"You miss her a lot when she's gone, don't you Sportacus?" Mayor Meanswell asked sympathetically. Sportacus smiled sheepishly.

This, of course, wasn't the first time they'd seen her off. She'd been staying the summer in Lazytown for almost 5 years now. But Sportacus still found remorse in it. He remembered the pain of seeing her off the first time. No one had told him that Stephanie was only a temporary fixture in the town that first summer, just that she was staying with the Mayor because he was her uncle. He still remembered finding out about it.

~*~*~[Flashback]~*~*~

As Sportacus was going about his daily exercise routine he spotted Stephanie sitting on a bench and looking upset. He quickly flipped over to her and landed on the park bench next to her, causing her to jump a little and smile up at him sadly.

"Hi Sportacus." Stephanie said slowly.

"Stephanie, what's wrong?" Sportacus asked, putting an arm behind her on the bench.

"Nothing really... It's just that I have to go back home soon and I don't want to. I love Lazytown, I wish my parents would let me stay." Stephanie explained.

"Parents?" Sportacus asked without thinking. This was the first he'd heard of this. She didn't live with her uncle all the time?

Stephanie looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah. I just came to Lazytown for the summer because they went on a cruise or something... You didn't know?" She asked. Sportacus shook his head.

"No one ever told me." He answered.

"I'm sorry Sportacus," Her voice was full of remorse. "I guess it just never came up."

"No, it's alright. It's just a bit of a surprise." Sportacus said, recovering quickly.

"Lazytown won't be that same without you Stephanie." He said. "But you _should_ go home. Surely you have friends back home that you miss. And your parents, you miss them at least a _little_ don't you?" Sportacus reasoned. Stephanie's face brightened a little.

"I guess that's true." Stephanie answered. She sat up happily. "I know! If I just think about how much I want to see my parents it won't seem so bad to have to leave Lazytown. That's a great idea. Thanks Sportacus!" Stephanie hugged Sportacus around the neck enthusiastically before dashing off.

"You're welcome!" Sportacus shouted after her, which she acknowledged with a wave. Sportacus sighed.

And although he'd have to deny it for months to come, Sportacus sat moping on that park bench so long that Ziggy stumbled upon him that afternoon. Together they commiserated about how they would miss Stephanie over the colder months and how they should really cheer up since it wasn't _really_ the end of the world when a friend has to go away. It just felt like it.

~*~*~[End Flashback]~*~*~

There was no denying that Sportacus and Stephanie shared a bond that Sportacus just didn't have with the rest of the people in town. Of course Sportacus would never have shirked his duties just because Stephanie was away. But if he was slightly less enthusiastic in his back flips and high jumps... Well, the children didn't much notice and the adults kept their mouths shut.

So when Sportacus perked up when Mayor Meanswell sent him a letter saying that Stephanie was coming back the following summer no one was really surprised at Sportacus's suddenly elevated attitude. It was pretty apparent that that was just going to be the nature of things in Lazytown from then on. Luckily enough for all involved Stephanie hadn't missed a single summer.

Until now.

Flash forward to the end of the school year...

To say Sportacus was happy might've been a bit of an understatement. Sportacus was _ecstatic_. School had ended yesterday, and to him that meant the official start of summer. No matter what the calenders said. And Sportacus loved summer.

Summer meant good things for Sportacus. The kids would be getting over their end of school lulls any day now and they'd start playing outdoor games, the days were longer and had more opportunity for fun in them, and not the least of all Stephanie would be coming back to Lazytown.

At that thought Sportacus did a few extra high leaps out of pure joy. It would've taken all of the 7 plagues of Egypt raining down on Lazytown to put a damper on his mood. And with that outrageous thought, he rushed off to the Mayor's Office to see when Stephanie's train would be arriving.

"Hello Mayor!" Sportacus said brightly, stepping quickly into the office.

"Hello Sportacus." Mayor Meanswell said in a somewhat resigned tone. Sportacus paused at that.

"Is something wrong?" Sportacus asked.

"It's just that I've got a bit of bad news." His answer came out in a worried voice. "It's good that you stopped by today I suppose. I wanted to let you know first." He added. Sportacus frowned and sat down quickly in the chair opposite the Mayor's.

"What is it?" He asked, his posture just screaming 'full alert mode'.

"It's Stephanie..." The Mayor began. Sportacus shot up.

"Stephanie?" He asked quickly. "Is she alright?"

"Oh no, she's fine Sportacus." The Mayor assured him. "It's just that... Well, she won't be coming to Lazytown this summer."

Sportacus didn't react for a moment. He just stood there with his hands on his hips and a shocked expression on his face.

"Stephanie... won't be here?" He clarified.

"No." The Mayor answered. "Oh, but she did write a letter if you'd like to read it." He dug around on the top of his desk a moment before pulling out some pink stationary. He handed it to Sportacus, who sat down to read it.

Dear Uncle Milford (and all my friends in Lazytown),

I'm sorry, but I won't be able to come visit you this summer. But something has come up. You see, my parents have finally agreed to enroll me in professional dance lessons. I can't think of why they finally changed their minds but I'm so excited I could just burst, I'll be learning all sorts of new things about dance! I had my first lesson just a couple days ago. I was worried that I'd be really behind everyone else, since most serious dancers start very young, but the teacher said I wasn't far behind at all. I guess all that dancing I did with Sportacus really paid off.

I really wanted to come to Lazytown this year too, but Mom said she searched all around the place and couldn't find a single professional level dance studio close enough to Lazytown to make staying with Uncle Milford work.

Even though I'm not there I know you'll all be really happy for me. I finally get to do what I've always wanted to. Wish me luck everyone!

Love,

Stephanie

Sportacus handed the letter back to Mayor Meanswell, looking a little shell shocked.

"It's so odd that my sister changed her mind. Not that she was ever against Stephanie dancing, but she always seemed to want a more conservative career for her. Ah well, I'm glad that Stephanie's getting what she's wanted for such a long time now." Mayor Meanswell commented as he skimmed the letter. He looked at Sportacus with concern.

"Are you going to be alright Sportacus?" He asked. "I know how you always look forward to seeing Stephanie every year."

Sportacus's heart ached. The thought of not seeing Stephanie for another whole year burned inside his chest. He almost didn't hear the Mayor's question, he was so distracted by the terrible thoughts swimming around in his head.

"I'll be fine Mayor." Sportacus said in a lighthearted voice. He shot up out of the chair again, putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm so happy for Stephanie. I know how much she loves to dance. She's doing what she loves and I know she'll be a wonderful dancer. I couldn't ask for more for her." Sportacus insisted with a smile on his face.

And let it not be said that Sportacus didn't truly believe it. But after the excitement of the day and consoling all the kids and trying to make them believe it too... After all of that Sportacus lay in his bed and thought about it again. No, he decided. He really couldn't ask for more for her... Except that... Maybe that should could do all of that just a bit closer to him.

TBC...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Awwww, I feel so bad for Sportacus now. But it'll get better, promise.

Leave me feedback? Any feedback? Please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** A little bit of back story just for the sake of it.

* * *

Chapter 2

And so Stephanie didn't spend the summer in Lazytown when she was 12... or 13... or 14.

But she always wrote. Sheets and sheets without fail. Telling everyone about the dance moves she was learning, and which ones she was having trouble with. She told about her teachers and the friends she was making in her classes. She told about how her parents were taking this very seriously and thinking about homeschooling her instead so that she'd have more time for dancing which they eventually did later on. Most of all she told everyone about how happy she was and how she missed everyone in Lazytown, especially Sportacus.

In fact... that may have been the sole reason for her newfound dance career. Whenever Stephanie came home after the summer she always had so much to say to her parents about what had happened in Lazytown. She'd tell her parents about all the games that were played, all the adventures that were had (skimming over any real danger and making Robbie seem a bit less Rotten), and most of all she'd tell them about how amazing Sportacus was...

~*~*~[Flashback...]~*~*~

Her parents found this adorable... at first. They wanted to know all about Sportacus and let her go on and on about him. It was good for an 8 year old to have someone healthy and upstanding to look up to. She started telling all her school friends about Sportacus too, but not many of them believed her. The tales she told of almost impossible flips didn't seem ALMOST impossible to them, just impossible. So rather than hanging out with them during recess Stephanie practiced trying to flip and jump like Sportacus with limited success.

Stephanie, being the passionate child she is, couldn't hide it from anyone when those feelings of admiration and hero worship began to change. Her mother was the first to notice. When Stephanie came back from Lazytown the second time she went on and on about Sportacus a little more, and on and on about her friends a little less. So her mother started asking questions.

"How old is Sportacus?" She asked her daughter one day. Stephanie frowned in thought.

"Well... He's... an adult?" Stephanie said, sounding not sure of herself.

Her mother, knowing that a kid's brain can make anyone over the age of 18 into an adult tried to clarify the question.

"How old is he compared to, say, your Uncle Milford?" She asked. Stephanie seemed a little surer of her answer.

"Well, he seems a lot younger than Uncle Milford, but Uncle Milford says that when he was younger he used to know Sportacus, and he was the same age then as he is now." Stephanie replied.

This answer didn't make any sense to her mother of course. So perhaps Stephanie had misunderstood what her uncle had said. It sounded to her that maybe Milford had been friends with Sportacus when they were younger.

"Where does Sportacus live?" Her mother asked.

"In an airship above Lazytown." Stephanie replied.

"An airship?"

"Yeah. It's looks sort of like a big blimp with wings. It's blue and white and red and whenever someone's in trouble Sportacus jumps out of it and saves them." Stephanie explained. Her mother thought it best to go onto the next question.

"Well, where does Sportacus come from? Where was he born?" Her mother asked. Stephanie had a hard time with that one. Apparently it had never occurred to her to ask.

"Well... he's got a funny accent. So I guess he comes from a different country. But I don't know which one." Stephanie then tried to mimic Sportacus's accent to no avail.

"What does Sportacus look like?" Her mother asked finally. Stephanie's eyes went up as she pictured Sportacus in her head and she blushed a little.

"Well..." She hesitated. "He wears a blue uniform, with a number ten on it. And a cap and goggles." She started off slowly. Her mother was about to ask about his physical appearance but then Stephanie got going.

"He's got a lot of muscles, and he's outdoors all the time so he's got tanned skin. His eyes are a really pretty blue and he's got a pointy mustache. Oh, and he's really tall."

And so by the end of all this all Stephanie's mother could picture was a tall, tanned, old foreign man living in a balloon. The possibility that her daughter could have a crush on a man like this was completely mind-boggling. No matter how much of a good samaritan he was, or in how good a shape.

She supposed she shouldn't be too concerned. Stephanie wasn't even quite 10 yet. It wasn't as though this crush would last forever. She recalled that she had a dozen crushes a week at that age. She'd let it pass for now and hope for the best.

It wasn't until her mother had fully realized that Stephanie's feelings for Sportacus were getting stronger over the years and not waning did she decide that perhaps it was time for some intervention. She knew that Stephanie always begged and pleaded to go to Lazytown the minute school let out if not sooner and that if she wasn't given a much sweeter alternative then nothing would stop her from wanting to go again that year. Stephanie's mother knew that Stephanie had always wanted real dance lessons, but had always considered them to be too expensive in the past. But now maybe it was worth it, if it got her mind off of Sportacus and Lazytown for a little while. It would be good for her...

~*~*~[End Flashback...]~*~*~

Although, if that could be said to be the real reason for Stephanie's dance lessons, it never took. Stephanie danced her heart out and loved every minute of it, but never once did she forget about Sportacus. She constantly wondered about him.

"Does Sportacus dance really well? Would Sportacus be able to do this move? Sportacus would believe in me, I'm sure I'll be able to get this move."

Whenever she was learning partnered dance she'd always fantasize about doing it with Sportacus. Whenever she was struggling with a dance move she used the idea of Sportacus being so happy for her when she finally got it to push through until she could do it flawlessly. Whenever the stress of it became just a little too much, she'd wish she was back in Lazytown playing with Sportacus.

So it wasn't any wonder that when her dance instructor said that Stephanie deserved some time off Stephanie's first and last choice for a vacation spot was, of course, Lazytown. Her mother hemmed and hawed over it, but her father liked the idea. Dance lessons were expensive, so foisting her off on his brother would be a nice, cheap, alternative to any other suggestion his wife might have.

And so it was, after 3 years Stephanie was finally going back to Lazytown.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The next chapter might be a little slow too, but maybe I'll make it a little longer so that we can get some actual Stephanie/Sportacus interaction going. We'll see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** You know, when I accidentally mess up - like misspelling Magnus Scheving's last name in the Disclaimer in chapter one, it's perfectly okay to tell me. (I forgot the C... oops) I'll probably go back and fix it now, but I'm just... acknowledging that I made a mistake and I'm okay with that.  
Really, I won't mind.

* * *

Chapter 3

Life in Lazytown without Stephanie was... different. No one would say it was worse, except perhaps Sportacus, but no one would disagree if someone said it could've been better.

Now that Stephanie wasn't around there was an even number of kids, so Sportacus wasn't needed to fill out a team anymore. Now he was generally relegated to being the coach or the referee. He liked this well enough, the job suited him. He knew all there was to know about sports, so the kids often came to him for help on their free-throws or how to make certain types of goals or what have you. He liked this new position. He loved all the kids, but he got the nagging feeling in the back of his brain that without Stephanie there, playing with them as a peer just wouldn't have been as fun.

But of course while his day to day interactions with the children of Lazytown altered itself, other types of interaction didn't. He was still saving Ziggy whenever Trixie dared him to do something dangerous, and saving Trixie when she got a little over-ambitious with a new trick on her roller-blades, or keeping Stingy from wrecking his car in some way or another. All of that was as it always had been. He _was_ still the hero of Lazytown after all.

Sportacus quickly found that the highlight of his routine was receiving letters from Stephanie. She was very prolific with them. At least three letters arrived from her every week. They were mostly just general updates on how she was progressing in class, and how her health was. He gladly shared these ones with the rest of the town if asked if Stephanie had sent a letter recent.

But every once in a while there were ones that went a little deeper. She wrote of dreams she had, and her feelings, and the sort of things she thought about when she had the time. And at the end of these she'd always tell him how she missed him most out of all the things about Lazytown and how she'd daydream about dancing with him and somehow that made everything better when she was worried or couldn't sleep at night. Sportacus kept those letters to himself, thinking them far too precious to reveal to everyone else. He knew that Stephanie meant them for his eyes only.

But try as he may he could never think of a decent reply. He could always reply to the other letters. An update on the town, what Robbie Rotten had gotten up to to try and drive him away, how all of her friends were doing. That was easy. But he could never write with enough sincerity to write a reply to the letters that mattered the most to him. He'd tried once and it left him feeling so awkward and embarrassed that he couldn't send it.

Stephanie's words, while the may not have been the most eloquent, seemed to be written with such conviction that he could just tell that she hadn't agonized over several drafts. She told him exactly how she felt without hesitating, no matter how it sounded. Sportacus didn't think he'd ever be able to do that. At least not in a letter. An impassioned speech he could do any day, pen and paper not so much.

The letters weren't the only way that Stephanie communicated with people in town. She always made time to call her uncle once a week. Sportacus found this out completely by accident one day as he was helping the Mayor with some project he can't recall now. A festival of some sort.

~*~*~[Flashback...]~*~*~

Right in the middle of all the planning the Mayor's phone rang.

"Stephanie! It's so nice to hear from you." Mayor Meanswell greeted in a delighted voice. Sportacus looked up from the plans instantly, a funny feeling jumping around in his stomach. He quickly mimed the question of if he should leave or not and the Mayor motioned for him to stay.

"I'm glad you're doing so well. You say your new dance instructor is nice? Oh that's wonderful." The Mayor said, smiling as he chatted into the phone. Sportacus tried not to eavesdrop and to concentrate on the planning, but it was difficult. They talked for a little while longer before...

"How's Sportacus?" The Mayor asked into the phone, repeating Stephanie's words. Sportacus tensed.

"Oh, he's just as active and energetic as ever." The Mayor answered. "Actually, he's here right now. Would you like to talk to him?" Sportacus quickly hid his face in some sort of blueprints when the Mayor started to look at him.

"Sportacus?" The Mayor called. Sportacus peeked over the top of the blueprints cautiously. The Mayor was wiggling the phone receiver at him. Sportacus swallowed the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat before taking the receiver in hand.

Sportacus looked at it warily before clearing his throat and taking a deep breath and putting it up to his ear.

"H-hello?" He asked in a voice that sounded incredibly timid to his own ears.

"Sportacus!" He heard Stephanie's voice say fondly over the line. "Oh, it's so great to talk to you again. How are you?"

"Stephanie, it's wonderful to hear your voice again." Sportacus greeted. "I'm just fine. The only woe that could possibly be ascribed to me is that I miss you _so_ much." He answered before he could stop himself. At the Mayor's knowing look he felt his face heating up.

"I mean... Of course we ALL miss you." Sportacus hastened to correct. But..."

"I understand Sportacus, you don't have to say it." Stephanie said. "I miss you most too." He could hear Stephanie's smile through the telephone and it was contagious.

They didn't talk very long after that and Sportacus couldn't really remember what was said. Lots of general pleasantries, and on Stephanie's part lots of sentiments that Sportacus couldn't bring himself to return while her Uncle was in the room with him. Mostly about how his absence from her life made the bad things worse and the great things just that much less conversation wound down and Stephanie said good bye and asked that the phone be handed back to her uncle.

Mayor Meanswell, who had busied himself with the papers on his desk - or at least pretended to - looked up when Sportacus held the phone out too him. He gave Sportacus another knowing smile. Sportacus ducked his head and tried not to turn completely red.

~*~*~[End Flashback]~*~*~

Sportacus never stumbled upon another one of Stephanie's phone calls. Which was just as well, he didn't think his heart could've taken another one. He'd wanted to say so much in return, but every time he'd started he'd glance up and see the Mayor there. It'd been so exhilarating to talk to Stephanie, but so constricting to do it with anyone else in the room. In the end it's just ended up stressful.

So Sportacus was dreading the situation he had just found himself in.

The Mayor had called him for something, but Sportacus found himself walking in in the middle of a phone conversation... With Stephanie. Sportacus crept up warily and sat down in a chair opposite the Mayor.

"Please don't hand the phone to me, please don't hand the phone to me, please don't hand the phone to me..." Was the mantra ringing in Sportacus's thoughts.

"Oh Stephanie! This is the _most_ wonderful news. I just can't wait to tell everyone." The Mayor said excitedly. "Oh yes, I'll definitely be sure to tell Sportacus first dear. He'll be so excited he won't know what to do with himself."

Sportacus's eyes widened at that, what was causing all this commotion? He leaned forward in anticipation. They Mayor was writing something down on a piece of paper in front of him.

"Oh! That's so soon! I'll never have time. I'll have to get your old room cleaned out right away." The Mayor said as he lifted his pencil.

Sportacus sprung up from his chair. He carefully leaned over the desk and saw it what he'd written was a date. 3 days. Sportacus gasped and crouched down, his eyes now level with the desk. Does this mean...

"Oh! Of course, you have to go pack and get ready and. Oh yes, I'll see you soon. Good bye Stephanie." The Mayor hung up the phone and stood up.

"Miss Busybody, have you contacted Sportacus yet?" The Mayor called out into the hall. "I've just gotten the best news I've had all year and he absolutely _must_ be the first to know about it." It was then that Sportacus sprung up from his crouched position and practically towered over the desk. The Mayor flew back into his chair in shock.

"Sportacus!" Mayor Meanswell exclaimed.

"Stephanie is coming back?" Sportacus shouted.

"Oh! How did you know?" The Mayor asked. Sportacus suppressed a whoop of joy, but back-flipped to the door and than ran back to the desk.

"We should throw a party!" Sportacus said, crouched down so his elbows were on the Mayor's desk. "We have to tell everyone RIGHT AWAY!" Sportacus added.

"Oh yes, of course. I'll let that be your job. I still have so much to do to get ready you see..." The Mayor started to mumble a list of things he had to get and things he had to do, but Sportacus didn't hear him. Sportacus was already out the door and leaping and flipping across the town and exclaiming to anyone who'd listen.

"Stephanie's coming back!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter was really hard to write. Sportacus is way too emotionally charged for me. I kept having to stop in the middle of the last couple of scenes because his emotions overwhelmed me. I hope I was able to make them come out on the page as strongly as I felt them, but probably not.

Consequently you'll have to wait for the next chapter for the reunion scene. You know that'll be a doozy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Let's go, let's go. Move the story along...

* * *

Chapter 4

Three days was just enough time so that it alternated between taking an eternity and flying by very quickly. More specifically, the days flew by rather fast. With all the excitement and chatter and things to do to get ready there wasn't much time to spare. But the nights... Sportacus nearly couldn't sleep at all. He was too excited. He ended up having to do push ups every night until midnight to wear himself out.

But the three days did pass. And on the morning of Stephanie's arrival all the town was abuzz. But no one more than Sportacus. He was awake and spry before anyone had even thought about breakfast. Not that that did him any good, it wouldn't make the train arrive any sooner. But the anticipation and excitement he felt just wouldn't be deterred.

At 10 o'clock on the dot Stephanie's small crowd of friends were all gathered at the train station eagerly awaiting the train that was scheduled to arrive in just another few minutes.

"Sportacus, you could calm down a _little_." Ziggy laughed. Sportacus, when he wasn't jogging in place, was practically vibrating.

"Calm down?" Sportacus asked in disbelief. Ziggy chuckled behind his hand.

The train pulled in just moments later and Sportacus started jumping as the people started to disembark. He caught sight of her coming out of a door nearer the end of the train.

"Stephanie!" Sportacus shouted as he jumped. "Stephanie!" Jump. "Stephanie!" Jump.

Stephanie smiled broadly and waved with both arms as she got out of the way of the small crowd still clearing out of the station. Once the crowd cleared enough she started running toward him full tilt. Panicking, everyone moved out of the way.

Halfway through Stephanie dropped her bags and used her momentum to cartwheel the rest of the way. She misjudged the distance by just a hair and ended up stumbling into Sportacus who wasted no time in lifting her up above his head and twirling her around before catching her behind the knees and holding her in a fierce hug.

"Stephanie!" Sportacus shouted, his face buried somewhere in her solar plexus. Stephanie was clutching him around the shoulders while he spun around a couple more times. He sighed happily before loosening his grip and letting her down. Stephanie hugged him properly now that she could.

"Sportacus..." Stephanie's enthusiasm was much quieter than Sportacus's, but no less evident. After a moment they finally let go of each other. Reluctantly.

During that interaction the others had wisely stood aside and kept quiet to let them have their moment. Although Stingy and Trixie got into a small, quiet, spat where Stingy was insisting that this was supposed to be HIS moment. The Mayor had went and got Stephanie's bags from where she'd left them halfway across the platform.

Now that all that excitement had calmed down everyone could get a good look at Stephanie. She hadn't changed much at all. Her hair was a shade darker and came down to the middle of her back, but she'd kept the bangs and headband (though it was a different one). She was a bit taller than she used to be but not by much and almost all of it was in the legs. The most dramatic change was her outfit. She was still dressed in varying shades of pink, but it was now a small t-shirt and a pair of rather short denim shorts. The outfit bared her midriff just a tad when she moved around.

"Stephanie, you haven't grown at all!" Trixie joked. Trixie was nearly the tallest of the group. She and Ziggy had caught up to Sportacus easily. Trixie had also filled out into an impressively curvy figure whereas Stephanie, being a dancer, had more muscles than curves. Stephanie just waved her off with a smile.

"Nawww, you look _just_ _fine_ Stephanie!" Ziggy protested. He came up and hugged her. "It's great to see you again."

"Thanks Ziggy." Stephanie said.

Ziggy's hair was a bit shaggier than it used to be, he'd ditched the cape, and now wore jeans instead of shorts. But other than that he was still mostly the same. His teeth fit into his head a little better, but his grin was still crooked and his face was still covered in freckles.

Pixel and Stingy, while having grown taller, hadn't caught gotten quite as tall as Trixie and Ziggy. Stephanie still only came up to about their necks.

Stingy had kept his formal look, but opted for a dark brown suit with trousers, opposed to a yellow one with shorts, and he had a pale blue shirt underneath. His face was a little pointier where the baby fat was starting to wear off, but he looked the same.

Pixel had glasses now. Which he'd tricked out in some way so that they replaced his old goggles. But his hair was still in the orange colored dreadlocks, flopping over his face a little now that he didn't have the goggles holding it in place. He wore his headphones around his neck and his complicated belt was now a complicated holster. It extended down his legs a bit and was belted to his thighs. It was completely covered in gadgets and tools. His wristband looked significantly more complicated than it used to, and his actual clothing hadn't changed at all.

They both came over to greet Stephanie and Stingy put an arm around her shoulders in a possessive manner. Stingy hadn't meant anything by it of course, at least nothing more than 'this is MY friend', the undertones of this gesture were completely lost on him. He looked around smugly at this but paused when he saw Sportacus frowning at him. Stingy blinked and let go of Stephanie. He took a small step to the side and smiled weakly.

The others didn't seem to notice this interaction at all, they were all too busy catching up. Stephanie didn't even blink an eye at it. But when Sportacus came up close behind her to the side and put his hand softly on her shoulder she brought her hand up to cover his and smiled. The conversation continued uninterrupted.

"Stephanie, lets go home and get your things put away". Mayor Meanswell said after a while, struggling a little while holding the suitcases.

"Oh! Right." Stephanie went to take the suitcases from her uncle but Sportacus beat her too it.

"I'll join you." Sportacus said as he lifted the suitcases out of the Mayor's hands. Stephanie smiled at him in delight.

"And later, we've all planned a welcome home party for you in the town square." Sportacus informed her. Stephanie bounced on her heels.

"Best day ever!" Stephanie shouted as Sportacus beamed down at her.

And so Sportacus escorted Stephanie and the Mayor home, carrying Stephanie's suitcases up to her old room. Stephanie sat down on the bed with a satisfied sigh.

"Long day?" Sportacus teased.

"Not exactly." Stephanie smiled. "I just got myself all worked up over the last week because I was so excited to be coming back to Lazytown. Now that the trip is over and I'm finally here I feel like I don't have to remind myself to breathe." She explained.

"I know exactly how you feel." Sportacus confessed. He sat down on the bed next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Stephanie leaned into him.

"I'm so glad to be back." Was all she said.

They stayed like that for a very long time before Mayor Meanswell finally came to check on them.

"Stephanie?" The Mayor called.

Sportacus stood up like a shot when the Mayor came into view. He coughed and tried not to blush as the Mayor just smiled at him.

"How are you coming with your unpacking Stephanie?" The Mayor asked.

"I haven't even started." Stephanie said sheepishly.

"Oh, that's alright. I'm sure you'll get to it later." He assured her. "But for now the party is all set up in the square. There's cake, and a buffet, and balloons, oh and I think Pixel even set up a karaoke machine."

"That sounds great uncle." Stephanie said as she got up from the bed. "I love singing." Stephanie threaded her hand into Sportacus's.

"C'mon Sportacus." Stephanie said as she lead him out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I didn't like this chapter much for some reason. I didn't add as much as I wanted to to the Stephanie/Sportacus reunion... but I didn't want add what I had in mind because it'd kill what I had in mind later on in the story. And I had to get what all the kids look like nowadays out of the way. Blah. Hate that. No more character descriptions, you know what they look like now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Cute chapter is cuuuuute.

* * *

Chapter 5

The party was nice. Everyone was there, even Robbie Rotten. He'd only come because there was free cake, but it was sort of nice that he was there anyway.

"Oh God, you haven't changed at all!" Robbie howled. "You're going to be the same loud little nuisance you always were."

Stephanie just grinned at him and Sportacus shook his head with a wry smile.

"And _HIM_! Robbie pointed at Sportacus._ He's_ going to be nigh insufferable now that you're back. What with the extra high flippity-flopping and the grinning and mooning. You two are enough to make me sick." Robbie gagged and waved them off like a couple of pests before he went over to the other side of the square where the buffet was set up.

Stephanie just smiled.

"Robbie's right you know". Trixie said when Sportacus had vacated the vicinity momentarily. "Sportacus is always a lot happier when you're around."

"Well, I'm always a lot happier when I'm around him too. So I guess it works out okay." Stephanie replied.

"Stephanie... Do you think you and Sportacus are... you know?" Trixie asked.

Stephanie didn't know.

"What?" She asked. Trixie had learned how to be less blunt over the years, but that clearly didn't suit her needs at the moment.

"Are you and Sportacus in love?" Trixie asked. Sounding both wistful and annoyed. Stephanie looked at her with such a shocked expression that Trixie almost wondered if she shouldn't have said anything, or if she had completely misunderstood the whole thing.

Stephanie opened her mouth to reply, but before she could get a word out Sportacus had returned with a kitten in hand, making it clear where he'd run off to. Stephanie jumped a bit when he appeared out of nowhere, but smiled as he handed her the kitten.

"Awww." Stephanie cuddled the kitten.

"Anyway..." Trixie said. "Maybe we'll talk about it later. Or you could forget I said anything if you want." Trixie got up and waved leaving Stephanie and Sportacus alone.

"What was that all about?" Sportacus asked, taking the seat that Trixie had just vacated.

Stephanie put the kitten down on the bench and petted it on the head. She looked at Sportacus very seriously for a moment, making him wonder what she was thinking.

"Nothing very important." Stephanie answered finally. "Well... it's not important right now. Maybe later." She amended. Sportacus nodded with a smile.

After a pleasant quiet moment Sportacus decided to bring up something that had been bearing on his mind for the last few days.

"I really liked your letters." Sportacus said suddenly. Stephanie looked up from the kitten.

Stephanie smiled shyly. She knew immediately what he meant.

"I'm glad."

"I'm sorry that I never replied to them." Sportacus said, wanting to explain.

"No. That's okay. I think I might've been too embarrassed to write them anymore if you had." She blushed a little, thinking about the sort of secrets she told.

"I just don't want you to think I don't want to share those types of feelings with you too, just because I couldn't write them down." Sportacus explained.

"You're too... physical." Stephanie said. "You'd rather show your feelings than try to write them down. It'd make you uncomfortable, even if you knew what to write."

Much to Stephanie's surprise Sportacus was completely shocked at this statement.

"What?" She laughed. His expression was pretty funny.

Sportacus got over this very quickly, wondering why he was really so surprised.

"I didn't really have to explain, did I?" Sportacus asked, sounding rather sheepish.

Stephanie scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Sportacus put an arm around her shoulders and propped his head on hers.

"I like to think I understand you a little." Stephanie teased.

Though maybe that wasn't really true. They were both well aware of all the things that Sportacus had never shared with the people of Lazytown. Where he was from, if he had any family... even his age were all kept rather closely guarded. But Stephanie could definitely see the type of person he was in spite of all that. That hadn't escaped Sportacus's notice.

Sportacus started absentmindedly running his fingers through her hair, stopping only when Stephanie sighed in content and he realized what he was doing and where. He blushed a little and settled his hand back on her shoulder.

"So Stephanie," Ziggy said as he came up to the bench. Stephanie and Sportacus let go of each other suddenly.

"When are we going to get to see you dance?" Ziggy asked.

It seemed like very suddenly there was a small crowd of people gathered around who were all very interested in an answer to that question.

"Yeah, we'd love to see what you've learned." Pixel said.

"I'm not very good yet..." Stephanie hesitated.

"No, you were good _before_. I bet you're really great now." Trixie insisted.

"Well, I can probably put something together. But let me practice a little first." Stephanie conceded.

Everyone liked that answer. Stephanie should be given a chance to rest up and relax anyway. She _was_ supposed to be on vacation after all.

"I can't wait to see you dance." Sportacus whispered to Stephanie. Stephanie ducked her head and blushed slightly.

The party was starting to think about winding down, but then someone noticed that Stephanie hadn't sung a song on the karaoke machine yet. This started a small movement to get her up on the stage.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"Just one." Pixel insisted. "You haven't done one yet."

"Well neither has Sportacus and you haven't tried to make him sing." Stephanie joked in protest. She knew she was going to sing something regardless.

But there was a small stirring of agreement in the crowd. Sportacus stood up suddenly.

"You're not going to make ME sing?" He exclaimed.

After much debate it was decided that Sportacus didn't have to sing if he didn't really want to. Trixie complained that she had really wanted to to hear Stephanie and Sportacus sing a really lovey-dovey duet, but Sportacus had seemed so completely aghast at the song suggestions that Stephanie had insisted that it wasn't necessary.

"Maybe next time." Sportacus laughed uneasily.

Stephanie went over to the song selection screen and perused the list. After a minute she found one that she thought was pretty good.

"Alright, alright." She got up on the stage with a microphone. "566 on the list Pixel."

Trixie went up behind Pixel to see what Stephanie had picked. Grinning, she went over and nudged Sportacus.

"She's dedicating this song to you." Trixie informed him with an air of conspiracy. Sportacus looked at her in surprise but she nodded knowingly.

The song started up and the lyrics popped up on the display behind Stephanie on stage and the small teleprompter.

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why...  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last.  
I need you by my side...

Stephanie belted out the catchy song and danced to the instrumentals with such vigor you could tell she was having a really great time. The beat was so heavy that you could tell it was designed for dancing and Stephanie twisted around energetically on stage as she sung.

Sportacus, having been told it was dedicated to him, analyzed the lyrics a bit more carefully than was perhaps needed. He blushed at the suggestion of intimacy between them. Falling asleep next to each other, kissing... It could be said that his thinking hadn't quite gotten that far, but maybe that wasn't quite right. The idea sort of... side-swiped him, rather than hitting him in the face.

But the rest of the lyrics left him with a warm feeling. The idea that he made her feel safe, and that just being in his arms could wipe away her tears... The idea gripped him rather tightly. It was one he'd remember for a long time to come.

Stephanie's performance ended in a flourish that really psyched everyone up. Pixel fiddled with the karaoke machine to turn it into a sound system that played the lyric-less dance tracks and everyone flooded the stage and started dancing.

"Did you _really_ dedicate that song to me?" Sportacus asked as he caught Stephanie around the waist and lifted her down off the stage.

"Who told you that?" Stephanie asked, sounding only curious.

"Trixie." Sportacus answered as he set her down on the ground. Stephanie rolled her eyes, thinking of the aborted conversation she'd almost had with Trixie.

"She would..." Stephanie thought aloud.

"Ah... So it wasn't really?" Sportacus asked, trying to sound as if he knew it all along. Stephanie looked up at Sportacus as if trying to read his expression, but her eyes filled with mischief as soon as she did.

"Not _officially_. But I'm perfectly happy with the suggestion." She said with a Cheshire Cat smile. She wrapped her arms around one of his.

"You didn't want to sing, but I'll bet anything that you have absolutely no problem dancing with me." Stephanie dragged him up on stage with the rest of party with absolutely no protestations. Though partially because Sportacus was still confused from her last statement.

The dancing really did make the party peter down. After dancing for a long time people were starting to wear out. And it was starting to get late so people generally agreed it was time to start packing up. Pixel set the machine to something more relaxing that made for good work music and everyone - excluding Robbie of course, who had left the party some time ago - started to pitch in with the clean up. Even Stephanie, although there was some protest because it was a party for her.

The stage was swept up and then collapsed back into the ground, the leftovers from the the buffet were packed onto paper plates with tinfoil and varying tupperwares. By 6 o'clock everything was back into it's orderly fashion, just as if there hadn't been a party at all.

"So, how'd you like your first day back in town Stephanie?" Pixel asked as he wheeled a cart full of all his stereo equipment past her.

"I can't think of a single thing that would've made this any better." Stephanie said sincerely.

* * *

**Author's Note**: For those who have not ever heard the song 'Every Time We Touch' I highly recommend it. It's such a SportaSteph song and it's really catchy and upbeat just like a Lazytown type song should be. I can totally picture Stephanie singing it. There are dozens of videos for it on youtube. Look it up when you get the time.

That being said. I apologize for the vague songfic-ish...ness. I actually don't care for songfics. But I figure, I mentioned a karaoke machine, so I sort of had to deliver on it. xD Plus I had to plant that seed in Sportacus's brain _somehow_...


	6. Chapter 6: The Mini Chapter

**Author's Note**: Just a little mini-chapter. It didn't quite seem to fit at the end of the last one and I didn't like it at the beginning of the next one. So short chapter is short.

* * *

Chapter 6

Stephanie and Sportacus finally parted company for the day when the party ended. It was getting late and Stephanie still had to unpack and put her things away.

As Sportacus was doing his evening exercises he meditated on the excitement of the day. Stephanie coming back (which still sent a small thrill through him) and the party and how not even Robbie Rotten had tried making trouble. It'd been a very good day.

The clock hit 8:08 and Sportacus slid into his bed. Just as his head hit the pillow he smiled, the song Stephanie had sung playing vaguely in the back of his mind as he fell asleep.

~*~*~[Elsewhere...]~*~*~

Stephanie, whose bedtime was just a bit later now that she was into her teen years, gazed out her window. The sky was cloudless and she had a perfect view of the airship floating high above the city. She let out a sigh and laid her head on her arms as the lights in the airship went out.

She recalled the excitement of the day. Seeing Sportacus again and dancing with him for what seemed like forever at the party. But most of all she recalled Trixie's question. It had been on her mind ever since she heard it. Was she in love with Sportacus?

Truth be told, she'd never really thought about it before. Were her feelings for Sportacus really different than anyone else? Sportacus was so big and vibrant and he permeated everything he touched, how could he not take up every bit of everyone's hearts? Especially for those who got to be around him all the time. It just didn't make sense to her that anyone could possibly feel any different.

She wondered if that was being in love. Whenever she pictured being in love it had never seemed quite like that. The movies made it seem more dramatic, like the feelings were just supposed to knock you over the head. Her feelings for Sportacus had just always been there. You weren't supposed to fall in love at eight, but was is possible?

This avenue of thought seemed as though it was going to start winding around on itself and go through a lot of curves. She couldn't decide if this was reason to pursue it with more vigor or if she should seek an alternate route.

If she couldn't figure out if she was in love with Sportacus, could she determine whether or not Sportacus was in love with her?

She suddenly recalled the look in his eyes when he'd asked if the song hadn't been meant for him after all. He'd been disappointed, she was as sure of that as much as she had been about the reason Sportacus hadn't replied to her letters. And she'd been right about that.

Truth be told, she'd been thinking about Sportacus as she'd sung it. Which is why she wasn't surprised when he'd asked if it had been dedicated to him.

She'd been fantasizing about what it might be like to kiss him for so long now that she hadn't thought much about that particular part of the song. The rest of the lyrics had detailed how she felt about Sportacus so well that the small detail that she'd never actually kissed him or fallen asleep next to him seemed rather small.

Feeling rather stupid, she conceded to herself that it was a love song and perhaps that was telling.

After a moment she sat up and shut her window most of the way and drew the curtains.

Thoughts of the way she and Sportacus interacted with each other swam through her head as she went to bed that night. Why did it all suddenly seem so complicated?

* * *

**Author's Note**: I just wanted to get into Stephanie's head a little. Remind everyone that she IS just a teenager. It only _seems_ like she knows all about Sportacus.

Also, leave me some reviews, dammit. Writing is a thankless job and if you're enjoying this at all you should let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Filler chapter is filler? I meant to put more plot in it, but by the time I remembered it was almost over. Oops

* * *

Chapter 7

Sportacus got up at his regular, insanely early, time of 4:45 AM and started his morning routine. Brushing his teeth vigorously, a quick shower, a healthy breakfast, and then onto his morning exercise routine. By the time he was done with this is was nearly 6 and most other people were starting theirs days as well.

Stephanie had once asked him why he got up so early.

"Because people are always getting into trouble. I need to get up early so that that I'm always awake to help them." Was all he'd said in reply. Part of it might've just been that he loved the sunrise, and waking up so early always insured that he got to see it.

Now that the town was starting to wake up Sportacus descended from his airship to greet the day. He decided to go for a jog. Part of him anticipated going past the Mayor's house, but he didn't really expect Stephanie to be awake. It was early still, surely she'd want to sleep in.

But as he went past the Mayor's house he slowed down anyway. Stephanie's window was open. As his curiosity got the better of him he hopped the fence and peeked in.

Stephanie _was_ awake. She was in a leotard and slippers and her hair was up in a loose bun. Quiet music was playing in the background as she lifted one of her legs in the air and moved it into different positions. Sportacus could see her other leg straining as she contorted. The movements were slow and deliberate. Stephanie put her leg down and very slowly descended into a split, her arms held high and her head tilted far back.

It was so completely breathtaking.

Stephanie wheeled her arms and leaned back as far as she could while still holding the split. She opened her eyes and saw Sportacus at the window. She jerked up and turned around.

"Sportacus!" She shouted. Sportacus gasped and sighed, catching his breath with a shiver. Stephanie got up off the floor and sat on her bed to lean on the windowsill. She smiled cheerfully at him.

"Good morning!" She said.

"Stephanie..." Sportacus hesitated. "That was so beautiful." He said after a moment. He sounded so amazed that Stephanie blushed.

"It's Victoria's Solo from Cats." Stephanie said. "My instructor wants me to practice it to build muscle strength in my legs. He says that fast dances are easy for me because I never hold still anyway, but the slow dances give me trouble." Stephanie elaborated.

"It was perfect." Sportacus praised. Stephanie decided not to argue with the compliment.

"So, what are you doing up so early?" Sportacus asked, recovering from being awestruck.

"I always get up early now. I get up at 5 and do my daily stretches and try to get in some dance practice before I start my day." Stephanie answered.

"That's a very good routine." Sportacus nodded in approval.

"I know what _you're_ doing. You always get up early and take a jog around Lazytown to make sure everyone's alright in the morning." Stephanie said wisely.

"Every day." Sportacus agreed.

"But I don't get up as early as you do, so I still have to shower and get breakfast." Stephanie informed him. "So maybe I'll see you later?"

"Right." Sportacus did a flip over the fence and landed on the sidewalk. He started jogging in place. "I'll see you later Stephanie!" He gave a little salute with a smile and started his jog again.

Stephanie shook her head with a giggle and closed her window and curtains.

Stephanie showered and ate breakfast and decided to take a walk around town to get reacquainted with the old landmarks and her old favorite hangouts. She passed by the perpetually closed Ice Cream Stand, and by the old treehouse, and by the billboard that 'hid' the entrance to Robbie Rotten's house. After circling the town once over she ended up at the sports field, where she ended up catching up to Sportacus.

Sportacus spent a lot of time at the sports field. Exercising, or playing some solo game to amuse himself, and very VERY rarely he could be seen just relaxing in the shade under a tree. At this very moment he was doing push-ups. The elaborate kind that he did when he got bored with just the up and down ones. With bouncing, and one arm, and spinning around before his hands hit the ground again.

Stephanie could only assume that he was rather engrossed in this, because he hadn't noticed her walk up at all. She was practically right next to him before an idea popped into her head. She crept up next to him as he was in the middle of a few basic push-ups and slid onto his back with a giggle.

Sportacus stayed down a moment, not expecting the extra weight. Then he pushed up fast, making Stephanie bounce a little.

"Stephanie." Sportacus laughed.

"Hi Sportacus." Stephanie said over his shoulder.

"How was your morning?" Sportacus asked as he continued his push-ups.

"It was nice. I walked all over Lazytown." Stephanie answered, sitting up into a cross-legged position on Sportacus' upper back as he continued his routine.

"Have the people in Lazytown changed at ALL in the last 3 years?" Stephanie asked suddenly.

"How do you mean?" Sportacus asked, turning his head sideways to look at her.

"Well... I just don't know what anyone's been doing. And I know that I'll catch up with everyone eventually, but you could tell me at least part of it. All your letters ever said was that everyone was okay." She explained.

"Ah." Sportacus said as he understood. He put a knee down and Stephanie slid off of him so that he could sit up. Sportacus stood up and helped Stephanie off the ground.

"Well..." Sportacus crossed his arms as he thought about it. "Pixel graduated early and works as an electronics handyman of sorts. He goes and fixes things around town for people."

"Which is why he wears that tool belt with all the stuff now." Stephanie realized. She'd wondered why it was so complicated looking. Sportacus nodded.

"Yes." He agreed. "And Ziggy, his new favorite candy is..." Sportacus couldn't think of the name.

"What are those sugar stick things called again?" He wondered aloud with his hand to his chin.

"Pixie Stix?" Stephanie asked.

"That's the one." Sportacus said, his hand pointing into the air.

"And Trixie and Stingy..." Sportacus looked confused again. "They are in a relationship... but they like to pretend that they are not. I think Trixie calls this an... 'off again on again relationship'?" He didn't sound quite sure about that.

"Really?" Stephanie asked in surprise. Sportacus shook his head in exasperation.

"I can never be sure whether or not they're fighting or not one week to the next. I'm not really sure what that means for them." He explained. "I'm always having to pull Trixie off of Stingy in one way or another."

Stephanie was picturing Trixie beating up Stingy, but Sportacus was thinking more of the PDAs that risked going just a little too far that he'd had to break up more than once. He coughed uncomfortably.

"Oh, and Ziggy's joined the school basketball team." Sportacus said, veering back into more comfortable territory.

"Basketball! That sounds like a great idea." Stephanie said enthusiastically.

"Up for some one on one?" Sportacus challenged.

And so the game began.

Stephanie and Sportacus played for a long while. Sportacus, of course, had an impressive lead. But Stephanie put up a good fight. She was short enough to get under him to make a basket, and not afraid to cheat a little to try to prevent him from scoring. She'd jump on his back to try to get the ball and be a general nuisance.

Of course because it was just the two of them it devolved into over complicated ways of making baskets. Stephanie would stand on Sportacus' shoulders and make a basket. Sportacus would toss the ball in completely the wrong direction and they'd watch as it ricocheted off of different things to finally land in the basket. Stephanie applauded.

"Eeeeeeek!" Stephanie screamed, putting a sudden stop to the game.

"Stephanie!" Sportacus turned towards her swiftly. Stephanie had a completely shocked look on her face and she was standing rigid. Sportacus couldn't immediately define what made her scream, but then his eyes focused to just behind her. Trixie was behind her with a wicked grin on her face and a water gun in hand. Sportacus then notices the water pooling around Stephanie's feet. Trixie had shot her in the back.

Sportacus chuckled, but was cut short by a jet of icy water hitting him in the side of the head.

"Aah!" Sportacus spluttered. When the stream stopped he looked to where it was coming from and Stingy was snickering at him. Pixel and Ziggy were standing off to the side with guns poised at the ready.

"Oh no!" Sportacus moaned. "Stephanie, they've got us surrounded." He said with the air of one who was utterly defeated. Stephanie wasn't fooled.

"What do we do now Sportacus?" Stephanie pleaded, not quite holding in a giggle. Sportacus grinned.

"Watergun!" He shouted into the air. A pair of water pistols fell from his airship. He caught them and tossed one to Stephanie.

"Aha!" Stephanie rounded on Trixie, who then took off running.

The game was a water fight, and it was on.

For the next hour there were jets of water flying every which way, leaving the pavement completely soaked. People ducked behind walls and dived through the air and ran around screaming and laughing and ended up drenched.

Finally, quits was called.

"Well, I guess I win." Sportacus beamed. He'd barely gotten a drop on him after that first hit. The group looked at each other for a split second and then at him. 5 jets of water shot at him simultaneously. Even he wasn't good enough to dodge all of them.

Sportacus, despite their treachery, decided that everyone could use a nice, refreshing apple. Which is acquired off of a nearby tree.

Stephanie's shirt was apparently bothering her. It stuck and clung and annoyed her so much that she decided to shed it, and her shoes and socks, and let them try over a tree branch. She didn't think much of this because she had on a modest sports bra underneath. But it was enough to cause a titter among the boys.

Trixie, perhaps jealous of how much of Stingy's attention this move afforded Stephanie, did the same. This was a slightly bigger deal, given her more ample chest size, though her bra was no more revealing.

"I love summer." Stingy said with a sigh, staring a bit more openly than was polite. Trixie smirked with satisfaction.

There was emphatic agreement from all around, half the group missing the point.

Sportacus was pointedly ignoring the fact that the two girls were half naked from the waist up, being that he was so chivalrous. But that hadn't stopped him from nearly choking on his apple when Stephanie first peeled her shirt off. He'd been behind her as she'd reached behind her shoulders and stretched her arms upward. As her shirt went up the muscles in her back had pulled and flexed and... Sportacus shivered and looked away as he bit into his apple again.

"Don't think about it." Sportacus mentally instructed. "It'll only cause trouble."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Calling back to the beginning of the chapter - You should really look up Victoria's Solo on Youtube. It's only about a minute long and it's absolutely gorgeous. I can imagine Sportacus being really taken with it because it's such a physical feat to be able to do. If you don't think so there are also videos of amateurs attempting to do it on youtube as well.

Apologies again for the filler chapter, but at least I've been updating quickly. *knock on wood*


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Nergh... about half of this chapter completely snuck up on me. But it helped me come up with some real plot. This might end up being a better fanfic than I thought.

* * *

Chapter 8

The group broke up after a while. Sportacus had dashed off to save someone, and Stingy insisted that he had to get some an change or else his suit would be ruined. There were grass stains all over the back and the wet probably wasn't good for it either. Pixel wanted to use the rest of his free time for gaming and Ziggy thought that was a good enough idea that he went with him. That left just Stephanie and Trixie.

"Ahhh, it's great to have you back Stephanie. It's annoying to be the only girl in the social group." Trixie said.

"You guys didn't make any friends in school?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, we did, but it's not really the same y'know? Ziggy isn't in High School yet so we had to leave him behind, and Stingy is part of a different crowd because his family is all rich n'stuff. So my school friends are all completely different." Trixie explained.

"So it's nice when summer gets here and we all get back together. But it wasn't really quite the same when you weren't here."

Stephanie made a noise of agreement, but didn't say anything.

"Especially since it's kind of hard to get along with Stingy nowadays."

"Why is it hard to get along with Stingy?" Stephanie asked.

"I dunno. After you've..." Trixie stopped, realizing Stephanie was a little out of the loop. "Me and Stingy are sort of..." Trixie started again.

"Dating?" Stephanie finished.

"How did you know?" Trixie asked. Stephanie gave a noncommittal shrug, not willing to out Sportacus in case Trixie would get mad about it.

"I guess we're not exactly hiding it. Stingy was sort of gawking at me." Trixie said.

"Anyway, after you've gotten together with someone it's not always easy to talk to them. Everything gets put into a different light so it can be weird." Trixie said, getting back to the subject.

"It doesn't seem like it should be that way..." Stephanie said with a frown. Wondering what it would feel like if she thought she couldn't tell Sportacus everything.

"I wish we were more like you and Sportacus." Trixie sighed, seemingly hearing Stephanie's thoughts.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"You love Sportacus, but I bet there isn't anything that you feel like you can't tell him." Trixie explained.

"That's because he's Sportacus. Everyone feels like that about him." Stephanie said.

"I don't tell Sportacus everything. There are things that I wouldn't want him to know about me." Trixie countered. Stephanie frowned at that.

"But how can he help if you don't tell him things?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't want Sportacus' help with some things. He doesn't need to know about every argument I have with my Mom. That's kind of personal, and really I'd rather tell someone who I know would be on my side. Like Stingy." Trixie reasoned.

"I'd rather someone take the side that they think it best for me, even if it's something I don't want to hear." Stephanie said. "I know Sportacus always wants what's best for everyone. It just makes sense to go to him with all sorts of problems."

"That's because you're closer to him than the rest of us." Trixie nudged.

"But Sportacus doesn't feel that way about _me_." Stephanie sighed.

"I'll bet he tells you more than he tells anyone else." Trixie said confidently.

"No one knows a lot about Sportacus... Maybe that's just being part of a superhero." Stephanie said wistfully.

"I never really thought about it." Trixie commented. Stephanie looked at her.

"Don't you ever think about things like what age Sportacus is or where he comes from?" Stephanie asked, not believing Trixie.

"732, and from the very far north." Sportacus' voice said from behind Stephanie. She jumped and looked up. Sportacus was standing above her, his hands on the back of the bench. Stephanie smiled sheepishly at him.

"Talking about me?" He asked the two of them.

"We're having a discussion about the men in our lives." Trixie explained.

"Don't make it sound like that." Stephanie complained, a little embarrassed. Trixie giggled and Sportacus just smiled.

"Sportacus, have you ever been in love?" Trixie asked.

Sportacus considered the question. He might as well cater to them, since they seemed so genuinely curious. It couldn't hurt.

"Well, love is such a complicated emotion, sometimes it's hard to be sure. But I think I was, once, a very long time ago." Sportacus answered. He crouched down and placed folded his arms on the back of the bench.

Stephanie seemed to really like the idea. She gave him a very serene smile. He couldn't tell where it had come from.

"What happened?" Trixie asked. Stephanie shoved Trixie softly.

"Don't ask that, it's rude." Stephanie admonished. Sportacus chuckled.

"What makes you think anything happened?" He asked.

"Well, you can't just be in love with someone and nothing happen..." Trixie complained.

"She's right." Stephanie agreed. "That doesn't seem very Sportacus-like."

"It's been such a long time, I've completely forgotten." Sportacus said with a laugh, answering Trixie's question. Trixie gave an annoyed sigh at that, but Stephanie wasn't fooled. She just rolled her eyes and shook her head at him.

"You're really bad at lying." She told Sportacus fondly. Feeling terribly daring and affectionate she leaned forward and kissed him one of his high cheekbones.

Sportacus touched his fingers to his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked. Stephanie didn't have a ready reply.

"You two are clueless." Trixie said. Her voice dripping with smarmy exasperation. "Besides which you're too lovey-dovey for me. I'm outta here." Trixie got up and gave Stephanie a wave before departing.

"Lovey-dovey?" Sportacus inquired to Stephanie. Stephanie shrugged, she didn't think she could explain it.

Sportacus hopped over the bench and sat next to Stephanie. He brushed some stray hairs behind her ear His hand brushed along her cheek as he pulled it away. For a moment Stephanie had the idea that he was going to kiss her. He was looking at her so fondly.

"Are you really 732?" Stephanie asked, breaking the silence. Sportacus' smile widened a bit.

"To tell you the truth, I've never kept track of my age. Where I'm from we don't celebrate birthdays like that." Sportacus answered.

"What do you do instead?" Stephanie asked.

"Every year we hold a festival where we all get together and celebrate the lives of all the people we love all at once, even the ones who are no longer with us. Sportacus said. "It lasts for a week in the spring."

"Well, how many of those have you been to?" That would give a rough estimate, Stephanie reasoned.

"Not nearly as many as the years I've been alive." Sportacus laughed. "I haven't been home in a very long time." Stephanie could recognize and evasion when she heard one.

"732 it is." She said with teasing exasperation.

Sportacus slid close and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Stephanie leaned into him with a smile.

"Does my age really matter?" Sportacus asked. Stephanie thought about it. Sportacus never seemed to get any older, and part of him was so childish that you'd think he wasn't very old at all no matter what he looked like.

Stephanie looked up at him and noticed that their faces were awfully close.

"I... I guess not." Stephanie said breathlessly. Her eyes involuntarily focused on Sportacus' lips. She suddenly really, really wanted to know what they felt like.

Stephanie stretched up just a little in anticipation and Sportacus' head began to tilt just a little to the right. Sportacus lifted his hand to her chin and leaned down. They were just a breath apart and...

"Stephanie!" Mayor Meanswell called enthusiastically from across the street. Sportacus' slid back to the other side of the bench so fast he created a breeze.

"Uncle Milford" Stephanie said once she found her voice again. "What, what's... going on?" She asked hopelessly.

"Bessie's invited us over to dinner at her house. She said she'd put on candles and romantic music and-"

"Uncle..." Stephanie interrupted hesitantly.

"Oh, uh, yes Stephanie?" He asked.

"Don't you think she might've just meant to invite you?" Stephanie suggested.

"Well..." He looked down in thought, seeming a bit confused. "Now that you mention it..." Stephanie chuckled.

"Have a nice dinner Uncle." She said.

"Oh... Right." Mayor Meanswell said sheepishly. "Well, nevermind then Stephanie." He waved and left down the street.

Stephanie sighed in relief and looked over at Sportacus. Sportacus was sitting at the other end of the bench with his elbow propped on the arm and his chin propped on his hand. He was looking off into the distance with a nonchalance that didn't look particularly believable. Especially given the fact that a bright red had tinged his cheekbones.

Stephanie laughed, but as able to turn it into a coughing fit when Sportacus looked at her.

"Sorry." She giggled. Sportacus stood up suddenly.

"I... have to go." Sportacus excused. Stephanie sighed, but got up to see him off.

"I'll see you later Sportacus." Stephanie said. Sportacus gave her an awkward smile. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Stephanie just shook her head with a knowing smile, causing Sportacus to blush again.

Sportacus departed in his usual manner. Flipping and jumping off into the distance. Stephanie flopped down onto the bench. Her legs didn't feel like they'd support a walk home just yet.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Needless to say... Sportacus did not stop thinking about it. The bit where he was all like 'does my age really matter?' sort of... came across more creeper than intended. Oops. I didn't mean to. But it'll make more sense later I guess.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** I cut this chapter a little short. After two scene changes I thought I'd added enough. Though this is a little shorter than I really meant for it to be.

* * *

Chapter 9

Sportacus' brain ached as he went to bed that night. The images that were running around in his head were enough to keep any hot-blooded male awake. Stephanie's wet shirt sliding against the skin of her back, her face being so close he could taste her breath (which smelled so deliciously of apples and strawberries), the way she smiled at him and how her lips had just barely brushed against his cheek when she'd kissed it. Sportacus shivered. Her lips had been so soft, he just HAD to feel them against his own.

Sleep was no use. Sportacus got up and started doing push-ups. If they didn't tire him out they'd at least help him think. Push-ups were so good for meditation, and they gave his blood something else to do so that he could concentrate properly.

Sportacus turned his thoughts towards Stephanie. He tried to pick at the jumble of images and thoughts that appeared when her name came to mind. There were always so many. _None_ of the most recent were at all conducive to figuring out the problem.

Stephanie had always been precious to him. For no reason he could discern he was just immediately drawn to her from the moment he met her. She was the only reason he'd stayed in Lazytown. So much so that when he found out Stephanie would be leaving after that first summer he strongly considered leaving the town himself. The Mayor stayed his hand when he mentioned in passing that Stephanie was likely to be back the following summer.

By the time Stephanie hadn't come back that summer three years ago Lazytown was home. He'd been there four years and he liked the people. Oh, but it had hurt. A small part of him had been sorely tempted to follow her. The larger part of him recognized that as a bad idea.

Sportacus thought back to the interrupted kiss attempt. Stephanie clearly had similar feelings for him, if her reaction was any indication. She'd accepted his advance without a single hesitation. Was that simple, trusting naivete?

No... not with how she'd reacted his his running away shortly after. She knew what was going to come. Sportacus didn't care to think how. He briefly wondered of the possibility of Stephanie's romantic entanglements in her home town. The entire left side of his face twitched. That train of thought was decidedly unhelpful.

Sportacus stopped his push-ups. All he could figure out from all of this was that he wanted Stephanie. In every possible way. He just wanted her to be with him always and in every single way imaginable.

That's being in love, isn't it? He laid on the floor on his stomach. No, that couldn't be right.

"These things sneak up on you so quickly when you're not looking for them." He thought with a frown. He shook his head in frustration. It all seemed rather sudden.

His brain still hurt, but this revelation seemed to relax the rest of him. He slid into bed with a tired sigh.

His eyes shot open as he wondered of Stephanie's feelings for him.

~*~*~[Elsewhere...]~*~*~

Stephanie went home. She was alone because Uncle Milford was having a late dinner with Miss. Busybody, and she expected that he might end up spending the night if Bessie had her way.

As Stephanie prepared for bed she kept glancing out the nearest window with a sigh. The airship was floating above the city with a calmness that belied the nature of it's owner. But it's lights were still on. Stephanie frowned and looked at the clock.

"It's 8:30... I wonder why he's still awake." Stephanie murmured to herself. She sat down on her bed and leaned on her windowsill.

As she sat and looked at the airship she pondered her and Sportacus' last interaction. It made her heart skip a beat. Sportacus was going to kiss her before her uncle had interrupted. That thought brought a frustrated noise to the back of her throat.

What had been going through Sportacus' head when he'd been leaning in?

The problem with Sportacus, Stephanie felt, was that he was both very demonstrative and very tight lipped. If he wanted to convey an emotion he did it through action and touch. He would pat her on the head as she smiled up at him with adoration, then he would go and immediately pat a kitten on the head in almost the exact same way. The two actions could mean two entirely different things, but it was hard to tell sometimes. He wouldn't always tell you either.

Stephanie fancied that she could read Sportacus more than other people, but he was still pretty confusing.

Of course Sportacus' actions this time weren't nearly so ambiguous as a pat on the head. There was no doubt that some sort of romantic feeling was driving his actions this time. But it still seemed pretty vague. Stephanie got the feeling that if they'd actually been able to kiss she'd have a VERY clear idea of what he was thinking. She turned red at the thought.

~*~*~[The next day]~*~*~

As the night elapsed Stephanie had convinced herself that the only way she'd know for sure her standing with Sportacus was to actually get the kiss she'd been denied yesterday. She didn't think this would be particularly difficult. Sportacus had clearly WANTED to kiss her. Making him interested in a second attempt didn't seem like it would be hard, just maybe a little embarrassing. She didn't think she could bring herself to be direct about it.

So as she went to approach Sportacus that morning she hesitated and ended up hiding behind a wall instead. Maybe she needed a plan of action of some sort.

She peered around the wall and looked at Sportacus. He was doing push-ups, but just the regular kind. He was going rather fast and had a very serious look on his face. Stephanie recognized this as him thinking about something very intensely. She sighed and retreated behind the wall again. It didn't seem right to bug him. Maybe she could get some advice first.

Stephanie decided to go back home for now. She snuck away while behind the wall.

When Stephanie got home her uncle was finally back and was puttering around the kitchen, cooking breakfast for himself.

"Oh, hello Stephanie. I usually don't see you inside until the afternoon." Mayor Meanswell remarked.

"Well, usually I'd spend the morning with Sportacus. But..." Stephanie hesitated.

"Is there something wrong?" Her uncle asked. Stephanie scrunched her face to the side, not really sure.

"Not exactly. It's just that I didn't want to bother him." Stephanie said.

"Oh, I'm sure that Sportacus NEVER finds you a bother." Mayor Meanswell said with a knowing sort of laugh in his voice.

"Uncle..." Stephanie started in confusion.

"Oh, I know I'm supposed to turn a blind eye. But the two of you are so adorable sometimes." Mayor Meanswell said.

Stephanie just stared at him completely puzzled. He was clearly privy to a secret that wasn't there.

"I know your mother is terribly worried, but I just can't imagine anyone in the world being better for you than Sportacus." Mayor Meanswell went on. "You two really do love each other."

Stephanie collapsed onto a stool at the counter while her uncle pulled some waffles out of the waffle iron and sniffed them with satisfaction.

"Would you like a waffle Stephanie?" Mayor Meanswell asked, seeing that she had sat down.

"Um... No thanks Uncle Milford." Stephanie said, looking a little dazed. "Actually... I'm gonna go." Stephanie sat up quickly and retreated out the door.

"Oh... Well... See you later!" Mayor Meanswell called after her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'd like to think I gave you a better insight into how I view the Mayor in this chapter. Smart enough to know that Stephanie and Sportacus are in a relationship, but not smart enough to know that they haven't realized it themselves. xD


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** This chapter starts off with a flashback. No need to be alarmed.

* * *

Chapter 10

Stephanie went up to the mailbox hauling her stereo and carrying a cylinder with her letter to Sportacus. She set her boombox down and put the letter down the tube and shot it into the air. She grabbed her boombox off the ground and held it in front of her as she waited for Sportacus.

Up in the airship Sportacus jumped out of his seat and flipped over the floor just as the tube popped up out of the floorboards.

"I've got mail!" Sportacus said in delight as he caught the tube. He pulled the letter out of the tube and shook it open.

"Dear Sportacus. I've started a project and could really use your help. Stephanie." Sportacus read. Sportacus did a spin jump and put his hands on his hips.

"Stephanie wants my help with something?" Sportacus smiled. "Door!" He shouted as he rushed out onto the platform it made. He looked down at the town and saw Stephanie milling about around the mailbox, waiting for him. He smiled again.

"Ladder!" He called. The ladder fell out of the airship and Sportacus descended.

Stephanie jumped a little as Sportacus came into view by 'falling' off the ladder and doing an aerial back-flip to land next to her.

"Sportacus!" She shouted gleefully.

"Stephanie. What's this big project you're working on?" Sportacus asked, a broad smile on his face. Stephanie bounced a little as she started to explain.

"Well, I've written a song!" She said.

"A song?"

"Yeah. And I want to choreograph a dance to it but _no one_ wants to help me." Stephanie complained. "They're all doing other stuff. So I was wondering if maybe you'd like to help?"

Sportacus' first thought was to decline. His didn't think himself much of a dancer, and really there were probably more important things to be done around town... But no one wanted to play with Stephanie, and it seemed such a shame to leave the girl all on her own. It didn't help that she was trying her hardest to look extra cute while asking, biting her lip and swaying back and forth with the radio just a little.

"I don't know..." Sportacus said.

"Oh pleeeease? It's not as much fun to dance alone, and if you were there I might be able to make it a partnered dance." Stephanie pleaded.

"Where do you want to go to practice?" Sportacus asked in concession. Stephanie bounced and cheered and beamed up at him.

"We can just go to the sports field. I don't know anywhere in Lazytown with a big mirror or we'd go there. C'mon." Stephanie took Sportacus' hand and started leading the way. Sportacus laughed and shook his head a little.

"The song is called 'Bing Bang', I'll teach you how it goes..." Stephanie said as they went.

~*~*~[End Flashback]~*~*~

Little did Sportacus know that that one concession would open the way for so many other things. Like taking her camping when none of her friends wanted to scout properly. Stephanie smiled at the memory. Sportacus always did things like that for her.

The 'Bing Bang' had quickly turned into their thing. No one else in town had even bothered to learn the moves to it. They generally performed it for everyone whenever they'd sent Robbie skulking back to his lair and everyone was feeling pretty cheerful.

Stephanie walked herself over to the sports field at a leisurely pace. Now that she finally understood it didn't really seem like she needed to hurry.

By the time she got there Sportacus had graduated to jumping rope. He wasn't counting so Stephanie assumed he was still trying to concentrate on something. She looked at him for a moment to get the rhythm of his and then ran under the rope to join him. Sportacus' eyes went a little wide, but his rhythm didn't falter.

"Stephanie." Sportacus said with surprise. Stephanie smiled up at him.

"Hi Sportacus." Stephanie greeted.

"Having a good morning?" Sportacus asked, swinging his arms a little wider to accommodate Stephanie's jumping.

"I am." Stephanie replied. She was feeling rather chipper now that she thought about it. "You know what I'd like to do?" She asked Sportacus.

"What's that?"

"I wanna do the Bing Bang dance." Stephanie told him. Sportacus stopped jumping at that, looking a little confused.

"The Bing Bang?" Sportacus asked. "Why?"

"Because we haven't yet. And coming back to Lazytown seems like a perfect occasion for it." Stephanie went over to the open space of the pavement and gestured to Sportacus to come follow. Sportacus gave her a skeptical look, but followed anyway.

"Bing Bang Digga-rigga-dong..." Stephanie started, going through the motions. She caught a glimpse of Sportacus out of the corner of her eyes as she danced and sang. He looked like he couldn't really believe they were doing this again, but in a cheerful sort of way. Like he was enjoying himself.

But by the time they got to the pike he seemed to get over his skepticism and leaped enthusiastically. He practically bounced on turnarounds.

Finally Sportacus dipped her with a huge smile. Stephanie smiled back with a happy sigh. Sportacus didn't let her up right away so Stephanie let go of his hand and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Thank you for doing that with me." Stephanie said softly. Sportacus used his now free hand to stroke Stephanie's face and let it wander up into her hair a little.

"You're welcome." Sportacus had that fond look on his face again. Stephanie thought now was the time, if ever.

Without waiting for Sportacus to decide Stephanie's grip on him tightened and she pulled the two of them together.

The first kiss was nothing but frantic passion. Built up for longer than what was, perhaps, entirely appropriate. There was complete fire and _want_. Thoughts of anything else were obliterated as this little fantasy came true for the both of them.

They started slipping to the ground slowly as the kiss deepened, Sportacus' coordination not quite good enough to support the two of them while so distracted. Sportacus' hand threaded itself into her hair and cradled the back of her head.

By the time they came up for air Sportacus was squatting on his left leg and his other was completely extended. Stephanie's back was supported by both Sportacus' left arm and leg, but she was nearly sitting on the ground.

"Wow..." Was all Stephanie could think to say once the power of speech returned. She got her feet under her as Sportacus' grip loosened a bit. She then lifted herself into standing from her back bend-like position.

"Eep!" Stephanie yelped as Sportacus dragged her back down to sit with him on the ground. Sportacus enveloped her in his arms from the back and buried his face in her neck. Stephanie, not sure of what to do, put her hands on his arms and leaned into him.

"Stephanie... I love you." Sportacus said, slightly muffled by her hair. Stephanie smiled.

"I know." She said. Sportacus brought his head up and looked at her.

"I mean... I'm _in_ love with you." Sportacus clarified. Stephanie cocked her head to the side and shook her head a little.

"I know that too." Stephanie turned a bit in his arms so that she could face him more or less.

"I'm in love with you too." She said as clearly as she could manage. This earned her another, slightly less intense, kiss.

"How come everyone else knew before we did?" Stephanie asked, once she could.

"Because you are young, and I am stupid." Sportacus clarified. "And between the two of us I imagine that will cause us quite a bit of grief." Stephanie hugged Sportacus and rested the side of her head on his shoulder.

"I'm really looking forward to it." She commented.

Sportacus wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her fiercely but briefly.

"Me too."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aaaauuugghhh! Epic chapter ten is EPIC! There was a lot I was going to say in the notes of this chapter. But I think I just have to leave it at that.

I was debating whether or not to end this fic here and to start a new one after this scene. Y'know - make this the 'they finally get together' prologue to the story I ended up coming up with somewhere around chapter 7... But I think I'll just continue on this fic. So now would be a good time to review.

So... TBC. YAY.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Short chapter is short.

* * *

Chapter 11

Things had never been 'tense' between Stephanie and Sportacus. The two of them just wouldn't have known how. But now that they were together it was as if there was a tension there that had lifted. After that first kiss nothing between them seemed difficult. Well...

The border between Sportacus' physicality and Stephanie's inexperience was being tread very carefully. Sportacus never pushed physical affection on Stephanie, but he wasn't very good at hiding his desire. He... _looked_ at her, all the time, in ways that made her blush.

Stephanie would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it, she just didn't really know what to expect. She jumped every time Sportacus' hands wandered to someplace new. Which made Sportacus feel guilty for letting his hands stray, which, in turn, made Stephanie feel bad because she really _had_ been enjoying herself.

Sportacus, on the other hand, wouldn't have minded if Stephanie's hands wandered a little more. Part of him had been really surprised at how timid she was. She was so physically bold with him before, and even still when it came to sports. That she lost her nerve in this one thing just seemed odd to him. He wanted to encourage her touch without scaring or forcing her, but he wasn't sure how to go about it.

And between the two of them they were terribly shy. Sportacus still jumped and blushed whenever they were caught sitting a little too close together, made worse by the fact that if it was Trixie who spotted them she'd send catcalls their way. Stephanie was starting to get flustered by the smallest suggestions of anything sexual, more so if Sportacus was within earshot. She didn't really understand that this was pretty telling, or that it made Sportacus smile more often than not.

So they were still working out the bugs in that area. But other than that there relationship was a little piece of paradise.

Sportacus rather boldly leaned in her window every morning while she was in the middle of her daily dance practice and was greeted by a kiss. After which they'd chase each other around town and end up at the Sports Field for the rest of the morning. Sometimes they'd find a game to play, but more often than not they'd take this time to enjoy each others company in a more physical way before they could be interrupted by anyone else. Then they would stop for lunch, by which time everyone else would have crawled out of bed and would be interested in being outside for the day.

So an activity would be thought up for the group. If it was a team sport then there would be fighting over the teams. Usually someone complained that Stephanie and Sportacus weren't allowed to be on the same team because they were the two best and so it would be uneven. So the teams generally divided up into Stephanie, Ziggy, and Trixie on one team, and Sportacus, Stingy, and Pixel on the other. Everyone could agree that that division was fair.

Sportacus' team usually won even though he was only their half the time, having to go off and rescue someone or something mid game.

Then the group would start to disperse. Pixel had work to do, and Ziggy went to basketball practice since the team kept it up through the summer, and sometimes Stingy and Trixie would go off together. Other times Stingy had some family thing to do so Stephanie and Trixie would spend the early evening together.

On the days Trixie and Stephanie spent time together Sportacus usually went off to discuss city business with the Mayor. Trixie said this was a euphemism for his relationship with Stephanie. And on the days that Trixie went of with Stingy, Sportacus and Stephanie milled around and spent their time acting very much like a couple in love, elongating their good byes with passionate kisses and general mushiness.

Such was day to day life in Lazytown. So good that it clearly trouble had to start brewing _eventually_...

It was on such a day that Robbie Rotten was particularly agitated. He was attempting to sleep in with all his might, but two certain _someones_... were preventing him. His speakers descended, a lovesick giggling coming out of them. Sportakook and his little pink cheerleader were running about the town chasing each other in a lovey-dovey haze.

"They are driving me... _CRAZY_!" Robbie howled in his raspy voice as he wrapped a pillow around his ears. He stood up with determination and stalked over to his periscope.

The view through the periscope was predictable. Stephanie ran around to one side of a wall and Sportacus stopped on the other. They went one way, then the other, then finally Sportacus vaulted over the wall and 'caught' Stephanie from behind. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. Stephanie cocked her head to the side and leaned back into him with a happy sigh.

Robbie jumped away from the periscope with a gag and a shudder.

"Love!" Robbie made a face. "That's not love! That's an excess of hormones!" He pushed the periscope up and out of the way.

"What, with _her_ being a teenager and _him_ being... him! It's a wonder they haven't driven the entire TOWN crazy. There must be a way to stop this nonsense!" Robbie stomped down the stairs and flopped down onto his fluffy orange chair.

"Maybe... there's some way to make Sportakook completely_ repulsive_ to the little pink brat." Robbie mused. "Some way that would leave him so heartbroken and disgraced that he'd have no choice but to leave town. FOREVER!"

Robbie grinned at the thought. But what made Sportacus so attractive to that brat anyway? Other than her overzealous hormones that is... He supposed looks had something to do with it... and she was probably actually _attracted_ to those unnatural athletic abilities of his. What would be the quickest way to rid Sportacus of both of those things?

"Age." Robbie reasoned. "If Sportacus were to suddenly turn into an _old man_... That would take care of everything! NO teenager girl would be attracted to an old GEEZER!" Robbie laughed.

"Plus, even if he DIDN'T leave town, he would never be able to flippity-flop AGAIN!" Robbie said triumphantly. "It's PERFECT!"

Ohhh... but it would take a little time to make a device that would do that. He'd have to get to work right away.

"Where's that box?" Robbie asked, twisting around and looking for the crate with all his gadgets in it.

This would be well worth the effort.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Does anyone ever wonder about Robbie's technical prowess? I wonder about it a lot. I mean... he MAKES most of the gadgets he uses... Methinks he's a genius inventor whose been driven crazy through lack of sleep. I mean, he's got to pay his bills somehow. I wonder who he sells that kind of stuff to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** I can say with certainty this time that the one big inconsistency in this chapter is a plot device.

* * *

Chapter 12

Robbie tinkered and toiled away for the rest of the day and through the night. Stopping only to curse Sportacus a few times whenever the speakers descended with some racket or another. Also stopping to have some cake. But eventually the device was done.

"A remote!" Robbie held it up. "With a dial, to control age! I'm a genius" Robbie jumped up.

"All I have to do, is point this at Sportacus like so..." Robbie looked around and pointed the remote at his bird and turned the dial. The bird got all scrawny and it's feathers molted and it let out a feeble squawk.

"Hahahaha!" Robbie turned the dial the other way and the bird returned to it's previous age. "Yes! Now, I can make Sportacus any age I want!"

~*~*~[Elsewhere...]~*~*~

Sportacus lifted Stephanie above his head, holding her at the back of her shoulders and her knees.

"Sportacus!" Stephanie laughed. "Put me down!"

"Take it back and I will." Sportacus teased.

"I will not, it's true!" Stephanie protested. "I bet if I could see your face you'd have a big self-satisfied smirk RIGHT NOW."

The way this particular 'argument' started was with a knowing smirk on Sportacus' face.

Stephanie's shyness had been overpowered by her fascination with Sportacus' chest and her hands took that as an opportunity to roam. Sportacus had stayed as absolutely still as he possibly could for this exploration. She kept her hands over his shirt but let them wander up under his vest as they took in the contours of the muscles underneath his skin. They mapped the front of his abs and then moved over to his sides. They drifted down a little and then up to...

Sportacus gasped as Stephanie's hands slid over his pecs and brushed against his nipples through his shirt. As a general rule they weren't particularly sensitive, but she'd been moving so _slowly_. He'd tensed so much in anticipation that any stimulation would have elicited a response. Unfortunately that small gasp had been enough to draw Stephanie back to herself and she turned beet red as her hands withdrew very quickly.

Sportacus briefly cursed his need to breathe. He could have done with a lot more of that. Once his eyes had the ability to focus again he looked down at Stephanie. She was still blushing and looking not directly at him, her mouth quirked to the side a bit. He chuckled.

Stephanie, being a little embarrassed, took offense at this. Then seeing his face, which was indeed, in a small smirk she ended up picking a small fight.

"You should see the look on your face." She complained halfheartedly. "You just really think you're something don't you?"

"What?" Sportacus asked with a laugh.

"You can just tell by the look on your face that you _know_ that you're all great n'stuff." Stephanie explained. "You look very... self-satisfied."

Which then proceeded to degenerate into the scene they were enacting now. Sportacus spun around, still holding Stephanie above his head, before finally letting her drop into his arms.

"Not," Stephanie conceded, "that you don't have good reason to be." She wrapped her arms around his neck. Sportacus just laughed and leaned over a bit to kiss her, which made her legs go up into the air.

Neither of them noticed Robbie sneaking up. He held a hand over his mouth to muffle a snicker. He waited until Stephanie wasn't obscuring his aim and then pointed the remote and turned the dial with a small jerk. He closed his eyes and waited for the gasp or shriek he'd envisioned from Stephanie... but it never came. He opened his eyes with a frown.

Sportacus hadn't changed in appearance at all. Robbie shook the remote in confusion. It'd worked before hadn't it? Did he miss? Robbie pointed it and tried again. Still nothing. He ducked as Sportacus and Stephanie walked in his general direction. They walked a little past him and he pointed the remote again.

"Arrgh!" Robbie cried out in frustration. Too loudly apparently, because both Stephanie and Sportacus jumped a little and turned to him.

"Robbie?" Sportacus asked. Robbie looked around and ducked unconvincingly. Sportacus walked up to the low wall and looked down at him. Noticing his hiding place wasn't working Robbie stood up again and tried the remote again.

"Another gimmick to get me out of town?" Sportacus asked, snatching the remote out of Robbie's hand. "Is it broken?"

"Gimmie that!" Robbie snatched it back. Stephanie shifted a little and it caught Robbie's eye. He aimed the remote at her and gave it a forceful jerk.

The change happened so fast that it wasn't taken in by anyone right away. Stephanie grew a few inches in height, and her hair bleached out into a pale pink. Her skin got a little darker and sunk in a little. She looked much more boney and wiry.

If you asked Stephanie then the only change she could tell right away was that she felt... looser.

"Ha! It DOES work!" Robbie held the remote aloft in triumph. Sportacus, having recovered from his surprise, grabbed Robbie's wrist.

There was a a struggle. Robbie was able to use his height to his advantage to keep the remote away from Sportacus but that wasn't going to last long.

"Give me... the... remote!" Sportacus said forcefully, getting a good hold on Robbie finally.

"You want the remote?" Robbie asked sarcastically.

"Yes!" Sportacus answered, never one to recognize sarcasm. Robbie, realizing he was losing, decided he needed to make his retreat.

"Fine!" Robbie dropped the remote and gave it a swift and forceful kick. "Go get it!" As soon as Sportacus let go of him he bid a hasty retreat back to his lair.

Sportacus chased the remote through the air, but it had a head start on him. He'd had to disentangle himself from Robbie and vault the wall before he could give chase. Just as it started falling he was able to get under it but...

As Sportacus dove for the remote he noticed the tree. His eyes widened as he tried to stall himself. The remote impacted the tree and bounced to the ground. Sportacus ducked, but his head still hit the tree with an impressively loud sound.

"Sportacus!" Stephanie shouted, her voice sounding deeper and a little harsher than usual. She sat on the wall and swung her legs over after trying unsuccessfully to vault over it like she normally would. She ran over to where Sportacus was starting to sit up and holding the top of his head.

"Are you alright?" Stephanie asked softly.

"Sem er sárt..." Sportacus muttered to himself, rubbing his head with his eyes closed. It was a moment before he noticed Stephanie kneeling next to him looking a little confused. He sat up straight and cleared his throat.

"I'm fine." He assured. He twisted around and spotted the remote on the ground. As he picked it up he noticed it seemed to be intact, but it was sparking a little out of the side. He frowned at it.

"Maybe we should get Pixel to look at it." Stephanie suggested. Sportacus stood up, holding the remote gingerly in one hand. He was still looking at it like it had offended him somehow. It took a moment before he realized that Stephanie was still on the ground.

"Stephanie?" He asked, looked down at her. Stephanie blushed.

"My knees aren't working." She explained sheepishly. Sportacus lent her a hand and winced when both of her knees popped rather loudly. Stephanie hobbled a couple steps before her legs started cooperating again.

"I'm okay." She said after a moment. Sportacus still hovered around her with concern all the way to Pixel's house.

* * *

**Author's Note:** "sem er sárt" means "that hurt" in Icelandic, to the best of my knowledge. I kind of just like the idea of Sportacus muttering to himself in Icelandic, so I put that in there because it amused me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Sorry all. Others fandoms distracted me. You know how that goes, I'm sure.

* * *

Chapter 13

Pixel's reaction helped Stephanie's mood none at all.

By the time they'd got there the realization of what happened was starting to sink in. Now that she didn't have Sportacus' health to think about she started feeling her body more. Her skin seemed to move a little more than she was used to, and it felt too thin to actually keep the rest of her held together.

Her legs didn't want to move in the same way they had before. She had to keep reminding herself to adjust her stride as she walked. As such she appeared to be stumbling, which spurred Sportacus to help her cross the street no less than three times. Stephanie gave him an annoyed look the first time and he apologized, but he kept doing it.

So Pixel's gobsmacked stare, when she was ALREADY starting to feel like an old lady, was just depressing. Stephanie sighed in resignation. Which Sportacus misinterpreted as tiredness and so quickly wheeled Pixel's office chair over to her.

"It's going to be a long day..." Stephanie thought in disgust. She took a seat in the chair anyway.

"Stephanie... What happened?" Pixel asked after a moment. He got up from one of his desks and went over to the couch to sit nearer.

"Robbie Rotten." Stephanie said, the disgust she felt leaking into her voice. Sportacus put the remote down on the coffee table.

"He used this. But we can't reverse the effects because it hit a tree and seems to be broken now." Sportacus explained. Pixel picked it up and examined it closely, wincing and shaking his hand when it shocked him.

"Hmm..." Pixel said. "Robbie makes the most interesting gadgets." He went over to get some rubber gloves then came back and picked the remote up again.

"You'll forgive me for being less than thrilled with this one." Stephanie deadpanned. Sportacus just blinked at her while Pixel chuckled a little.

Pixel popped open the back of the remote and winced.

"Oh boy..." Pixel sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sportacus leaned over to get a look at the inner workings of the remote. Not that it did any good since he couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"This might take a while." Pixel answered. "I don't even know how this works. I'm going to have to figure that out before I can fix it."

Both Stephanie and Sportacus gave him despairing looks at that statement. Pixel just shrugged helplessly at them.

"In the mean time, why don't we have a look at you?" Pixel asked Stephanie. He hopped over the couch and rummaged around on his desk.

"What?" Stephanie asked. Pixel came over with a complicated looking camera.

"Say cheese." Pixel announced. Stephanie started to protest, but then the light flashed and it was too late.

"Pixel. I don't think I really want a picture of this." Stephanie thought to mention.

"It wasn't really a picture. This is my newest invention. The Diagnosticator." Pixel said. One of the computers made a pinging noise. "And there are the results." Pixel sat down at the noisy computer.

Stephanie started to get up to go look but Sportacus started wheeling the chair over before she could raise herself up very far. It caught her behind the knees and she fell into it. As she got close enough to the screen, which was actually maybe a little too close, she could see the display. It was a silhouetted version of her sitting down with a lot of statistics surrounding it. Heart rate, blood pressure, various other vitals.

"Looks like Robbie aged you just about... 60 years." Pixel surmised. "But you're pretty darn healthy for 70 something." Stephanie decided that she probably could have done without a pinpoint on the age she was now. 'Old' had been enough for her, but if they were going to get her back to the correct age then she guessed they needed to be exact.

"Well, that's something I guess." Stephanie said, trying to be as optimistic as always.

"Do you think you'll be able to get the remote working so we can fix this Pixel?" Sportacus asked softly.

"Oh, it'll take a little while but I'm sure I can do it." Pixel said confidently.

Stephanie was about to protest Sportacus' tone of voice. He seemed more upset than she felt he really had a right to be. But just then Sportacus' arms wrapped lightly around her shoulders and he pressed his face into the side of her head.

"Poor Stephanie." He said, his voice muffled by her hair.

Stephanie sighed. She supposed she couldn't really be mad at him for feeling sorry for her. Even if the way he chose to express it was getting on her nerves.

After a bit Pixel started working the remote and waved them away saying he'd let them know when he got anything done. Sportacus decided to take Stephanie home since she actually WAS getting sort of tired. She was going over how to explain the situation to her uncle when Sportacus disrupted her thoughts. He didn't say anything, but he held up her hand and started stroking the back of it and examining the veins and bones that peeked through the skin.

He seemed so fascinated, Stephanie wondered what he was thinking about. It also made Stephanie wonder what she looked like as an old person. She suspected that that was another thing she could do without knowing. But unless she wanted to avoid mirrors completely then she didn't think she could avoid finding out.

They got to her house without interference. Her uncle's reaction was, as usual, to be overly helpful.

"You know, I've still got that old bath chair from when your grandmother was still alive..." Was the first thing he said after the situation was explained. He then continued to hem and haw over different things he could do to make the house more accommodating to an older person. Usually Stephanie could rely on Sportacus to stall this sort of thinking in it's tracks, but that just wasn't happening this time.

Sportacus was nodding eagerly at uncle Milford's suggestions. Clearly thinking about what he might do to make things easier and what errands he might run in this process. He gave small suggestions now and then as well.

"Okay, STOP!" Stephanie said before they got out of their planning phase. Both of them stopped and looked at her.

"Not that I don't appreciate the consideration... But this is only going to be for a day or so, and really I'm just fine. I don't need all of these things done for me. I'm not feeble or broken down or anything." Stephanie informed them.

"Oh, I suppose you're right... Mother WAS in rather poor health before she passed, and you look rather healthy. I'm sure you'll be just fine." Her uncle conceded. Sportacus just stood there with a contrite and slightly confused look on his face.

Stephanie felt a little bad for snapping at him. The overall impression she got was that he'd just never been around an old person before. Maybe he just couldn't define the new limits on her body and was being far too cautious because of it. But she didn't truthfully know her limits yet either, so she didn't know if she had much right to be so annoyed with him.

It was still early in the day, only a little past noon, but Stephanie couldn't recall ever being quite so tired. It seemed childish, and she knew this wasn't going to help her case, but she definitely felt that a nap was in order.

"I think... I'm going to go to my room and rest." Stephanie said after a silent moment.

"Are you alright Stephanie?" Sportacus asked warily, afraid he'd make her mad again.

"I'm fine." She answered. "Just a little tired."

Stephanie was able to walk to her room, at what she thought was a respectable pace, without stumbling. Sportacus followed behind her while trying to appear as if he wasn't. Stephanie decided not to call him on it. She didn't really want to be upset with him.

When she got to her room and sat down on her bed she noticed the Sportacus was hovering by her door. He had an expression on his face that she couldn't quite place. But he looked sort of upset still. He looked at her for a long moment, clearly hesitating, then came in quickly and sat down next to her.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he just wrapped his arms around her in a hug as fierce as he dared at the moment. Which was really rather gentle. Stephanie was too tired to translate this action. She could only guess it was an apology, but for what in particular she couldn't be sure. Was he just generally sorry for her still? Sorry for aggravating her? It seemed like a bigger sorry than either of those.

Either way, Stephanie leaned into the embrace. Sportacus was warm and firm, and the way he was stroking her hair was nice. It wasn't long before she was drifting off to sleep, still wrapped up in his arms.

* * *

**Author's Note:** D'awww. This chapter made me feel all bad for Sportacus.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Short chapter is short, now that I look at it. It's the Mayor's fault.

* * *

Chapter 14

Sportacus was... agitated. The day had not gone well. Stephanie was old, and mad at him because of it. Well, actually he wasn't sure WHY Stephanie was upset with him. But that didn't make it any better. He didn't like it.

This was all Robbie's fault. He'd never been so mad at that meddlesome man. Whenever the schemes were just between the two of them then it was just a game. Sometimes he'd involve the 'kids', but never in a direct fashion, more of a 'here's another way to be lazy and stop listening to that blue elf man' fashion. If he was going to start involving Stephanie... Sportacus wasn't sure what he'd do to put a stop to that just yet, but he'd have to find a way.

Sportacus thought of the remote that Robbie had built. He wondered what Robbie's plan had been. He was less concerned with that at the moment than he was with how Stephanie was faring though.

After Stephanie had fallen asleep Sportacus had laid her down and put her blanket over her, then retreated back to the living room. The Mayor was waiting for him with a cup of tea in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Here. You looked like you could use it." The Mayor handed him the tea. Sportacus sniffed it and smiled. Decaf unflavored mint, a favorite of his.

"Takk." Sportacus said after he took a sip.

"Oh, you taught me all that so long ago..." The Mayor hesitated a moment. "Vel-Velkomin?" His accent wasn't the most accurate.

"Close enough." Sportacus laughed. He sat down on the couch and sighed. The Mayor sat down on a nearby chair.

"This is all my fault." Sportacus said after a moment. "I should have been able to catch that remote."

"Don't be silly." The Mayor said. "It's hardly your fault that a tree got in your way. If anything it's the trees fault. I'll cut it down right away." The Mayor said with over the top conviction. Sportacus rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright." Sportacus agreed. "I'll try not to beat myself up about it... don't hurt the tree."

"Stephanie doesn't blame you." That Mayor thought to add. Sportacus flinched and took a quick gulp of tea in order to avoid answering right away.

"I never thought she did." Sportacus lied unconvincingly. He coughed, the tea had burned a little on the way down.

"She's just a little upset. Her body changed very dramatically and very quickly. And none of those changes were for the better and she knows it. I can't imagine going from a very healthy and spry teenager to an old woman in moderate health is a pleasant experience. No doubt when she wakes up she'll feel a little better and apologize for being, as she puts it, 'cranky'." The Mayor went on.

Sportacus didn't know how he felt about that either. He didn't want Stephanie to apologize for anything when he felt like it was his fault. But he didn't want her to be mad at him either when maybe it wasn't actually entirely his fault. He just didn't want anyone to end up feeling bad. Except maybe Robbie, he wouldn't mind if Robbie felt bad about all this.

"What's it like to get old?" Sportacus asked, his thoughts taking a left turn. At the Mayor's amused expression he tried to rephrase the question. "I mean..."

"Oh don't bother taking it back. It hasn't escaped my notice that I was much younger than you when we first met and now I'm a fair bit older." The Mayor replied.

Sportacus coughed and fidgeted and looked away as he took another sip of tea. This was a subject he avoided almost religiously. It still didn't sit well with him that the Mayor had found out so much.

"Lets just say that it's something many people try to avoid for a reason." The Mayor said, addressing Sportacus' question.

"It seems like such a terrible thing to have happen to Stephanie." Sportacus lamented. The Mayor chuckled and Sportacus frowned at him.

"Sorry." The Mayor said. "It's just, you make it sound like this incident is how it usually happens."

"Don't be ridiculous." Sportacus scoffed. The Mayor waved a placating hand.

"Still, it's just something that happens to people. It's not something you can change." The Mayor said. Sportacus suspected he probably _could_, for Stephanie at least. But that was an idea for another time. Sportacus made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat before taking another sip of his tea. The Mayor gave him a suspicious look at that.

"Anyway. It's not likely that Stephanie will wake up any time soon is it?" Sportacus asked, getting up suddenly to avoid questioning.

"Oh..." The Mayor was startled out of his thought process. "I guess not. I wouldn't expect her up until tomorrow really."

"Really?" Sportacus asked, his escape slightly derailed.

"Well, she's had quite a shock, and she doesn't have as much energy as she normally has. She'll probably want an extended night's rest. If she gets up at all it won't be for very long. "The Mayor clarified.

"Well. I'm going to go check on Pixel, and make sure things are just fine in town, and then maybe I'll be back later." Sportacus informed him.

"Feel free to spend the night. I know you'll be up all night worrying about Stephanie anyway." The Mayor commented.

Sportacus stopped in his retreat. He scratched the back of his neck as he thought about it. He wasn't really sure.

"I'll think about it." He answered finally. He looked down at his hands and noticed he still had an empty mug in one of them. "Thank you for the tea." He handed the mug back to the Mayor.

"Well, have a good day then Sportacus." The Mayor said as he took the dishes back into the kitchen.

Sportacus bid the Mayor farewell and then left rather swiftly. He DID intend to check on Pixel... but he thought maybe he'd pay Robbie a visit first.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, that conversation between the Mayor and Sportacus took a completely different turn than I expected when they started talking. You know how that goes, I'm sure.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Did you guys know that this fanfic has more views than any of my other ones? And I've actually updated THOSE this month.

* * *

Chapter 15

Stephanie, contrary to prediction, did not stay asleep. She woke up some time around 3 feeling rather refreshed and more like herself. Much to her surprise as it would be to anyone else. She thought for sure her energy would have been gone forever.

She wasn't much surprised when Sportacus was absent from her bedside. He still had things to do for sure. But she thought she'd ask her uncle anyway.

"Where did Sportacus go?" She asked, startling Uncle Milford out of some sort of reverie.

"Oh! Stephanie, you're awake." Uncle Milford sounded very surprised.

"Yeah." Stephanie said. "I guess I just needed a nap. I feel much better now."

"It's good that you're feeling more yourself." Uncle Milford affirmed.

"So where did Sportacus go?" Stephanie asked again.

"I believe he mentioned something about going off to check on Pixel. To see how he's doing on the remote." Uncle Milford answered.

"Well, I'll go join them. See if Pixel needs to take another picture of me or something." Stephanie said.

"A picture?" Her uncle asked.

"Oh... Umm... nevermind. I'll just go see how they're doing." Stephanie explained.

"Would you like me to walk you over there?" Uncle Milford asked.

"I'm fine Uncle. Besides, I know a shortcut to Pixel's house from here." Stephanie waved off his concern as she started to the door. "It's only a short walk. And I'll have Sportacus to walk me back."

"Well, do be careful!" Her uncle shouted as she went out the door. Stephanie, already out of sight, shook her head with a fond exasperation at the advice.

Stephanie got to Pixel's place in record time and just let herself in like always. She fully expected to find Pixel slowly and patiently trying not to get frustrated with Sportacus over some technical detail. Which was usually how things went when Sportacus was waiting for some sort of gadget to be done or fixed. So when she got there and the room was silent, except for Pixel's usual gadgetry, she was confused.

"Sportacus isn't here?" She asked, startling Pixel out of his computing.

"What? No. Sportacus hasn't been here since this morning." Pixel answered. He yawned. Stephanie paused. She hesitated, both confused and concerned.

"Uncle Milford said he was..." Stephanie didn't finish the sentence. She was too distracted by how ragged Pixel looked.

"Pixel, how long have you been awake?" Stephanie asked.

"Umm..." Pixel looked around for a clock.

Stephanie knew that Pixel kept odd hours. Partially because his work didn't call for exacting hours, and partially because of all the artificial light he got at night because of his computers. This worked pretty well for him, but it occurred to Stephanie that this morning might've been at the end of one of his days. So presenting him with the remote and asking him to work on it might've interrupted his sleep cycle. She sighed.

"Pixel, get some sleep. The remote can wait." Stephanie said with exasperation.

Pixel just looked at her with confusion. Stephanie just shook her head.

"You're just going to screw up if you work on it without getting any sleep. You know that." Stephanie warned. Pixel just waved her off with a mumble, looking a bit like he was going to concede.

"Alright alright alright." Stephanie said. "Anyway, I'm gonna go see where Sportacus has run off to."

"See ya later Stephanie." Pixel mumbled into his desk.

Stephanie left with a sigh. Pixel never slept enough when he had some sort of puzzle to solve. He got his first Rubik's Cube when he was 10 and didn't sleep for a week before it was finished. For about a year whenever Trixie was really mad at him she'd come in and scramble it again. That stopped working after a while though, because eventually Pixel got good enough at it that he could finish one in just a few minutes.

Stephanie was facing a small puzzle of her own. If Sportacus wasn't at Pixel's like he said he was going to be, then where was he? She was sure he wouldn't have left her uncle's house without good cause. Not with how worried he was about her before she'd fallen asleep.

The only thing she could think of was that his crystal had probably gone off and he had to go rescue someone. But how long could that have taken? She'd been asleep long enough that that would have been done and over with.

Stephanie decided to wander the long way around town. If she didn't find Sportacus then she'd just have to assume that Sportacus would show up when he was good and ready. Even if it was a bit out of character for him. So she meandered around the town, enjoying the walking now that she wasn't tired.

Where she wound up running into Sportacus was a surprise.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Filler chapter is filler. But I just posted this to let you know that I'm working on this fanfic again. I've been on a road trip for the last 2 months and working on a couple of my other fanfics. So this one went a little on the back burner.

But it's back! So enjoy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Yeah yeah yeah, I'm still alive. You would not believe the trouble I've been having attempting to find a working internet connection. I miss having my own internet. ON with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 16

Perched high atop the billboard of the purple cow was Sportacus. With him was Robbie Rotten. The two were bickering about something but Stephanie couldn't hear what from where she was. On the ground there was that nasty robotic dog that Robbie had made years ago. It was prowling around the billboard looking for a way to get at the two of them.

Stephanie had to admit it; she was baffled.

Making sure there wasn't a clear way for the dog to get at her she made herself known.

"How in the world did you two get into this mess?" She called to them from behind the low wall of the sports field.

"Stephanie!" Sportacus exclaimed. "You're awake!"

Stephanie quirked her head to the side and rolled her eyes up at him. Sportacus had a look on his face that said he realized the obviousness of his statement.

"What are you doing up there?" Stephanie asked again.

"Ummm..." Sportacus hedged.

"Oh yes, do regale her with the story of your vast stupidity." Robbie groused. He was hunched over and clutching to one of the lamps. He looked none too pleased to be there. Stephanie thought he looked a bit scared too. When Sportacus turned to him he almost flinched.

"It's a little complicated..." Sportacus informed Stephanie in a somewhat peculiar voice. It was a tone of voice that Stephanie knew, but couldn't place in Sportacus' accent.

But of course, the story was fairly simple...

[Flashback]

Sportacus made swift time on his way towards Robbie's house. He was going to get all of this cleared up immediately. He needed to make it clear to Robbie that Stephanie was off limits and involving her wouldn't be tolerated. He just hoped that he could get Robbie to listen.

Sportacus didn't knock. He didn't know if it would have done any good anyway. Even if Robbie could have heard it he probably wouldn't answer the door, … er... hatch, for him.

He found Robbie asleep in his fuzzy orange chair. It was piled high with papers that were full of scribbled notes, diagrams, and schematics.

"Robbie." Sportacus tried to wake him up. "Robbie." He tried again, this time tapping him on the shoulder.

"Gahhwhoseittherenow?!" Robbie hollered, flailing his arms about so wildly that he fell out of the chair. Robbie was still for a moment before sitting up slowly. He looked around warily, as though we was sure he'd dreamed the disturbance, but wanted to make sure nothing was in the room with him. When he caught sight of Sportacus' boots his whole body flinched.

"I've had nightmares like this..." Robbie muttered. He craned his neck upward to confirm his suspicions. Sportacus was looking down at him, his arms crossed over his chest and his feet planted firmly shoulder width apart. Robbie would have to say he looked none too pleased.

"Robbie." Sportacus said as Robbie shot to his feet. "We need to talk."

Robbie made a show of dusting off his arms 'calmly' and ignoring Sportacus.

"About Stephanie." Sportacus added. Robbie looked at Sportacus at that.

"What about her?" Robbie asked.

"Don't involve her." Sportacus said simply.

"Involve-?" Robbie started, then scoffed as he realized what he meant. "I wasn't trying to _involve_ her. If the remote had worked on YOU we wouldn't be in this mess." Robbie said indignantly.

If Robbie was honest with himself he was feeling a little guilty about the whole thing. He was rather fond of Stephanie even if she was a complete nuisance. More than once she'd shown signs before that she generally understood his stance on things and she seemed to like him just the same even if he wasn't particularly into any more active hobbies. She was a nuisance, but she was sympathetic. It was hard to find a sympathetic ear in a town like this. He was sort of lonely.

"It was a _worse_ than rotten thing you did to her this time. I don't want her directly involved in any of your schemes from now on." Sportacus went on, ignoring his reply.

"Sportakook I TOLD you. I wasn't trying to involve the brat. If she hadn't taken me by surprise I wouldn't have aimed it at her all." Robbie protested. He decided that voicing his sentiments might make his argument more credible.

"If you must know I'm rather fond of the little pink brat. I'd never actually-" Robbie stopped as Sportacus grabbed at the straps on his vest and jerked him a little. He caught sight of Sportacus' eyebrow twitching and figured he'd probably said the wrong thing.

There was a tense moment where Robbie honestly thought Sportacus would actually attempt violence. It was such a bizarre turn of character that he didn't know what to think. Sportacus took a few deep breaths and seemed to think better of it. He released Robbie's vest and relaxed.

"Just... Don't cause her any more _trouble_." Sportacus emphasized with a sharp jab to Robbie's shoulder.

Robbie's gasp of pain as he grabbed his shoulder turned into a gasp of terror as he noticed the red eyes that flashed awake.

[End Flashback]

"Nevermind that. Pinkerbella, you've got to shut the dog off so we can get down." Robbie said, not letting Stephanie inquire any further.

Stephanie looked at the dog. It had noticed her, but wasn't very interested. She remembered the way to make it attack was to say the word 'trouble'. She didn't want to draw it to her yet though because she knew she wouldn't be able to run away from it as successfully as she might've been able to otherwise.

"Don't listen to him Stephanie. I'm sure I can get us out of this." Sportacus said confidently.

"You've been saying that for the last hour." Robbie grumbled.

Stephanie wasn't really listening to them. She was surveying the situation and attempting to formulate a plan. It took a minute but she finally got an idea.

"You two just hold tight. I've got an idea, I'll be back in a minute." Stephanie said before jogging off as fast as she could.

"Steph-!" Sportacus started to call after her. He stopped, sighing as she went out of sight.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Dun dun dun! I'll leave exactly _how_ they ended up on the billboard up to your imagination. But I might explain a little more of it in the next chapter since I did actually plan a lot of that scene out. Also I've started giving Sportacus a few believable character flaws. First one: _Jealousy_. *evil grin*

Thank you for missing me~! Or at least the updates.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Oh Hai! I'm still alive in case you were wondering.

* * *

Chapter 17

Upon leaving the scene, Stephanie raced back to Pixel's as fast as she could. Running hurt too much after a moment, but she could do a mean speed walk. She knew of one of Pixel's inventions that would be just the thing. When she got there she just let herself in.

"Pixel!" Stephanie hollered, startling the boy-genius. He was still up, fiddling with the remote. She frowned.

"Didn't I tell you to go to sleep?" Stephanie asked. "Oh, nevermind that now. Where's that super-powered slingshot of yours?"

"In the toybox." Pixel yawned after he could process Stephanie's babbling.

"Excellent! Thanks!" Stephanie hurried over to the large crate in the corner of the room and started rifling through it. It took a few minutes, but eventually she pulled out a complicated looking metal thing with a long rubber band.

"Go to sleep Pixel!" She shouted as she bolted out the door. Pixel groaned at the spot where she used to be.

Stephanie made her way back to the edge of town, fitting the slingshot over her arm as she went. The straps automatically tightened around her forearm. She picked up a few rocks and pebbles that were strewn across the base of the low wall she was hiding behind. She put the rocks on the top of the wall and pushed herself up onto the wall as well.

Stephanie took the time to fiddle around with slingshot strapped to her arm. She adjusted some of the settings to what she thought they should be, though not entirely sure of what she was doing. Pixel had been banned from using this thing ever since the first time he'd brought it out. She vaguely recalled him taking out something like seven street lamps all at once completely by accident.

Sportacus had spotted Stephanie just as soon as she'd come back into view of the billboard. He'd thought about calling out to her, but she seemed preoccupied with something she had in her hands. It was, he guessed, the something she'd gone off to get. It looked sort of familiar. He craned his neck a little and squinted to get a better look.

"Oh no..." Sportacus groaned as he realized what it was. "I thought he got rid of that thing." He added in disgust.

"What? What thing?" Robbie asked suddenly. He pivoted his neck a few times to try to see whatever it was that Sportacus was seeing. Sportacus ignored him. He'd find out soon enough anyway, if Stephanie's plan was what he thought it was.

Stephanie finally looked up at the billboard. She waved at Sportacus with her free arm.

"Stephanie!" Sportacus shouted warily.

"All I have to do," Stephanie shouted. "Is make it look at me and hit the off switch with a rock!" She explained. "Simple!"

Sportacus wasn't so sure. But Stephanie was high enough off the ground that it couldn't get to her, so even if she didn't successfully hit it then she's provide enough of a distraction that he could jump down and shut it off. Maybe. He wiggled his ankles a little bit and winced.

Stephanie was determined. This was going to work. If she couldn't do this one simple thing then she didn't really see the point of old age at all. You had to be able to do _some_ things for yourself. If she couldn't do this then she vowed she was going to die young. First thing after she got fixed she'd start on the junk food and take up underage smoking. That'd cut her lifespan in half. She'd make her expiration date 40 years.

Well... maybe she was exaggerating the point a tad. But still, the feeling was there.

Stephanie loaded the slingshot and took a breath. She aimed at the switch on the dogs back as carefully as she could and shouted.

"Trouble!"

The fuzzy purple mechanical dog startled and swiveled it's head towards her with a menacing growl. Stephanie waited until it was facing completely towards her so that the switch was in the right direction and...

"You stupid dog! Your big head is in the way!" Stephanie complained. She shot her first rock at it in annoyance, thinking her plan was ruined before she even got a real chance at it. The rock made a loud DIN~NG and ricocheted off the dog's forehead. The dog in question yelped and put it's head down to hold it with it's paws.

Everyone present stopped for just a moment at that. No one had known that pain would actually effect the thing. It was kind of weird. Robbie let out a horrified gasp.

"You monster!" Robbie howled at Stephanie.

"Oh be quiet Robbie, this is all your fault anyway!" Stephanie said. Robbie's indignation had jolted her out of her surprise. She loaded the slingshot and fired again while the dog's head was still down.

The rock scraped the fuzzy purple back of the beast and hit the switch. The switch turned firmly into the off position and the rock took the top part of it with it as it went by.

"Yes!" Stephanie shouted. She gingerly slid off the wall and braved the open area under the billboard. With the dog disabled and a new lease on life after middle age she was feeling pretty good about herself.

Sportacus climbed down the back of the billboard and burst through the 'secret' door. He jogged over to her and lifted her up with a twirl. Stephanie hugged him and seemed to notice something.

"Are you limping?" She asked with a frown.

"Ah..." Sportacus hesitated.

"Yes, yes he is! The dog bit him on the foot. Now will one of you please get me down?" Robbie said. Still clinging to one of the lights atop the billboard.

"Is it wrong that I feel a little less bad for it now?" Stephanie asked Sportacus quietly.

"It was just doing what Robbie programmed it to do." Sportacus pointed out. He let Stephanie down and scanned the area for a nearby way to get Robbie down. The old tree house ladder was within a convenient distance, so Sportacus went to fetch it.

It took a few faltering minutes for Robbie to make it off the billboard and back onto solid ground successfully, but he eventually made it. He then strode over to his dog and picked it up. He tucked it under his arm and marched through the door in the billboard. After a moment there was a loud clanging sound, indicating he'd gone into his underground home.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That probably seems like a weird cut-off point. But I was getting really tired of that scene. More interested in some of the stuff that comes next.


End file.
